


A Matter of Sensation

by Bunnie24



Series: His Own Harley Quinn [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tragedy strikes the Crane family, Jackie must come to terms with her husband's death while raising their two children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had definitely been the longest day in Jackie’s life as she softly opened and shut the door to the Crane house; she took a deep breathe as she dropped her gym bag and listened to the faint noises in the house.

Jackie couldn’t hear anything, it was obvious that the boys were asleep as she began to walk towards the back hallway of the house where her and Jon’s bedroom was.

She couldn’t shake off the feeling in her stomach as she relived the argument from this morning; it didn’t end well as she stormed out of the house to go to work.

“I don’t care!! This ends right now!!” Jackie screamed as she threw the invoice at Jonathan.

Jonathan snatched the invoice in his hands as he looked at his wife furiously, not sure where to take this argument as he crumpled it up and threw it at her.

“This doesn’t concern you—this conversation is over!” Jonathan piped, turning away from Jackie, who slammed her fist into the wall, causing a huge dent. 

Jackie’s breathing became shallow, even Jonathan Crane had to admit was afraid; he’d never seen his wife so angry before in their nearly ten year marriage.

“…this isn’t over!” Jackie screamed, pulling at Jonathan’s arm and forcing him to face her “…and don’t you DARE walk away from me! This conversation is over when I SAY it’s over—so fuck you!” Jackie continued to scream.

Jonathan could see tears forming in her eyes as Jackie balled her hands into fists “You cannot do this…I won’t let you! The city of Gotham is still our home, and my family; hell, OUR family lives here…if you go on with this plan, I swear to God Jonathan, I’m leaving you!” she spoke sternly.

Jackie turned away and grabbed her gym bag from the front door.

“Are you going to be home on time tonight?” Jonathan asked with an attitude.

“No!” Jackie barked, turning back to Jonathan “…I’m going to ballet after work!” she said, opening the front door and slamming it behind her as she left for work. 

Jackie had found out that Jonathan had ‘big’ plans for the city of Gotham that involved his fear toxin; she had found an invoice for several orders of rats for ‘medical research’.

Needless to say, Jackie was pissed.

Jackie walked into the bedroom, the night-stand lamps were both on and the bathroom door was slightly closed, letting the light seep into the bedroom. 

Mrs. Crane sighed as she sat on the bed and took off her ballet shoes, she didn’t have enough time to change otherwise she would have missed the train back; she threw them gently next to the closet as she laid back into the bed to finally relax.

The bathroom door opened, Crane walking out in his ‘work suit’ and stopped as he saw Jackie lying on the bed; she sat up as they both continued to glare at each other. 

Crane took a deep breathe as he walked over to his night stand and grabbed his watch “What? No more threats?” he asked in a snarky tone.

Jackie sighed as she got off the bed and turned to Crane “…you can’t be doing things like poisoning the entire city anymore…”

Crane glanced over before looking back at his watch as he put it on his wrist.

Jackie tried to keep herself composed “You don’t understand, and I don’t expect you to…even after ten years, but when you do something drastic; or hell if anything happens to you; everyone looks at me.” She spoke softly.

Crane turned to Jackie irritated, seeing that she was upset and concerned; her anger and rage was gone from her face as he witnessed tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

“…I can’t lose you, Jonathan.” Jackie shook her head softly “I can’t do it.” She confessed softly. 

Crane sighed heavily as he crawled over the bed to hold Jackie close as she began to sob uncontrollably “You’re not going to lose me.” He told her.

“You can’t be sure of that.” Jackie muffled into his chest.

Crane sighed as he pulled away from the hug “…I need to remind the people of Gotham that there is plenty to fear in this world…not just me!” he told her. 

“Yeah, but do you have to gas the entire city to do so? Batman isn’t going to think twice about beating you to a pulp and throwing you to the wolves…” Jackie spoke softly.

Crane smiled as he brushed a few strands from her face “…if it makes you that upset; I will reconsider my options; and for the record, if they did throw me back into Arkham, you’d be there!” he spoke with a smile.

“They’d transfer me, dumb dumb…” Jackie remarked, taking in a deep breathe. 

Jonathan Crane looked at his wife who was still in her ballet gear before kissing her passionately and pulling her back into the bed. 

“Don’t you kinda have to go to ‘work’ soon?” Jackie asked softly.

Jonathan looked at his watch and smiled “I have a few minutes.” Jonathan remarked as he rolled over to where he was on top so that he could continue making out with his wife.

His hands rode up Jackie’s thighs, feeling her stockings instead of her thighs but Jonathan Crane didn’t care, it was the best feeling in the world to him.

Jonathan and Jackie looked at each other for a moment as they enjoyed the silence of their home before they both heard the sound of a horn being honked outside their house.

Crane groaned as he let his head rest against Jackie’s shoulder as he pretended to sob “I don’t wanna go.” He whined.

Jackie giggled as they looked at each other “Well you should go…they won’t wait on you; remember what happened last time?” she asked. 

Jonathan grimaced as he remembered ‘last time’, shaking his head “…yeah…I do.” He looked down at Jackie and kissed her once again before getting off the bed.

“I left you a plate of dinner, it’s in the oven; just turn it on to about 450 degrees. I love you, and I’ll see you and the boys in the morning.” Crane spoke, adjusting his suit as he helped Jackie off the bed as well.

Jackie pulled him in for another kiss “I love you.” She whispered.

“And I love you more Nurse Crane.” He spoke with a smile, kissing her once more before he left for work.

Jackie sighed as she listened to the bedroom door open and close softly; she smiled as she listened to Jonathan’s thugs yell and tease him as he walked to the van, she always missed him when he was gone.


	2. Mourning the End

“MOM—Ben stole one of my French Toast!!” Julian yelled in the kitchen.

Jackie sighed heavily as she walked into the kitchen in her nurse outfit, she looked at both of her sons, Julian who was now 10; and Ben who had just turned 3; both boys looked like their father.

“Mommy, when is daddy coming home?” Ben asked. 

Jackie checked her watch “I don’t know, he should’ve been home by now; and mommy needs to go to work soon, huh?” she spoke, looking at Ben.

“And I’m going to be late for the bus.” Julian spoke, getting off his chair and grabbing his backpack. 

Jackie sighed “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for your dad to get home? I’ll take you to school.” she asked, walking out of the kitchen and following her oldest to the front door; who grabbed his favorite hoodie from the coat hanger.

“If dad’s not home by now, it’s obvious he’s going to be late.” Julian spoke, opening the front door right as Commissioner Gordon rang the door bell, with two Gotham City officers catching up behind him. 

Julian looked at his mother “I didn’t do it!” he yelled, running past Gordon and down the porch to catch the bus before it left him behind.

Jackie smiled at Gordon, who cleared his throat “Mrs. Crane, may I come in?” he asked sternly.

She lost her smile, Gordon’s somber looking put knots in Jackie’s stomach as she let Gordon and the two officers into her home “Please, sit down…” she spoke softly, sitting across from the old friend.

Gordon cleared his throat again “Mrs. Crane, I’m afraid I have some bad news.” He spoke softly, adjusting his glasses for a moment.

Jackie huffed “What did he do? Is he in Arkham or did he go straight to GCPD?” she asked, feeling her body tense into a ball, trying to avoid what the real reason was to why Commissioner Gordon was in her home.

Gordon took Jackie’s hand “…he’s in Gotham City Morgue…”

Jackie felt an invisible punch into her ribs as she leaned forward, trying to hide her sobs from the Commissioner as she covered her face; Gordon held onto her hand tighter.

“Jackie…”

“No!” Jackie sobbed.

Gordon got off the couch and crouched next to Jackie “…Jackie, I’m so sorry.” He comforted her.

Jackie looked up to Gordon “What happened?” she asked.

Gordon took a deep breathe “We’re not exactly sure yet, but he was shot…” he whispered softly.

Jackie cried in agony again, attracting attention from Ben, who came out from the kitchen to see the cops surrounding his mother “Mommy?” 

Gordon turned to the youngest Crane son, before turning to an officer and motioned to comfort the youngest while he tried to keep the focus on Jackie, who was losing control of her emotions.

“…you should go.” Jackie spoke, taking a deep breathe and getting up off the couch and walking away.

Gordon followed Jackie into the kitchen where she picked up Ben and turned around to him “You should go…please.” She asked, opening the front door and turning away.

The commissioner and his officers walked out of the house, leaving Jackie alone with her youngest son; Gordon turned back to Jackie “…I don’t want to leave you alone!” he told her.

Jackie shook her head “I’ll be fine.” She said, slamming the door in Gordon’s face. 

The officers walked with Gordon, who looked somber as he walked back to his patrol car; one of the officers turned to Gordon “Should we call somebody?” the officer asked. 

Commissioner Gordon turned back to the house before looking back to the officer “…call Mr. Wayne, let him notify her next of kin.” He spoke before walking away.

 

Jackie glared at the ceiling as she lied on her side of the bed, still in her nurse outfit as she stared blankly at the white ceiling.

She heard the doorbell ring faintly outside her bedroom, she didn’t care who it was and didn’t want to speak with anybody; she didn’t want to respond to the reporters, or have the neighbors fake their sympathy by giving her a pie or worse, a quiche.

“Mom?” she heard Julian ask as he opened her bedroom door.

Jackie closed her eyes “…what, Jules?” she asked softly.

“Uncle Bruce and grandpa are here.” He said, before letting the door open widely and Jackie could hear a near-stampede of foot steps coming into her bedroom.

Jackie covered her face “I really don’t—no, just leave! Go! Please.” She spoke as Alfred sat next to her on the bed and turned her lamp on.

Alfred stroked his ‘daughters’ hair for a moment “…it’s alright dear.” He spoke softly as Jackie tried to ignore Alfred’s comforting touch and Bruce’s glances as he distracted both Julian and Ben. 

It was the noise, the familiarity of it all that made Jackie shoot up in her bed as Alfred moved so he wouldn’t get hit; she hadn’t realized that the sun was already setting as she turned to her clock, 6:43 P.M.

Alfred scooted back on the bed as he looked at Jackie, whose hand he was holding as he waited for something, whether it was a shrieking cry or a jerk to get her hand back; Alfred waited for that moment.

“…why did he have to die?” Jackie whispered.

Alfred sighed as he shook his head, letting a tear fall down his cheek “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know, love.” He whispered to her.

Jackie sighed as she sat against the bed with Alfred, adjusting her hair and her outfit as she looked down at her lap “…I’m gonna go change into something else.” She muttered as she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

Bruce walked in as Jackie closed the bathroom door, sitting next to Alfred who turned to him “…this isn’t going well…she’s not responding.” Alfred spoke.

“I’ll get to the bottom of it, I’m going to find who did this. This wasn’t some accident, Alfred…somebody killed him.” Bruce whispered. 

Alfred patted Bruce’s shoulder “Just don’t keep her in the dark.” He muttered as he got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.


	3. Security

Everyone sat at the dinner table, pushing around their vegetables as they waited for somebody to say something. 

Their eyes kept glancing over at Jackie to see if she was going to do or say anything to make the silence less uncomfortable than it already was; but emotions were high in the Crane household and nobody could deny that.

In the silence of the house everyone could hear the sound of a car pulling up to the driveway and turning off, Jackie’s head immediately rose from her plate as she quickly got out of her chair and walked to the front door.

Bruce and Alfred stared at each other for a moment before Ben turned to his grandfather “Is daddy really dead?” he asked.

Alfred nodded “Yes. I’m afraid so.” He muttered, patting Ben’s hand.

Ben sighed “It’s alright…Batman will save him, and then he’ll be home in time for breakfast in the morning.” He said optimistically. 

Alfred turned to Bruce who closed his eyes shut to hide the forming tears from the two boys, who was hurt and confused about the events of the day; along with the news that had started the domino affect. 

 

Jackie walked out of the house as Edward Nigma got out of his car, slowly walking to Jackie who looked as if she was in a daze.

“Jackie, I’m so sorry…” Ed spoke as he reached out for Jackie, who simply pushed his hands away.

Ed watched Jackie as she thought for a moment, she took in a deep breathe and held it for a moment before looking Ed in the eye.

“…what happened?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

Jackie began to tear up “You were always close by…with Jon…what happened?” she asked sternly.

Ed opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again; trying to figure out a straight forward answer that might give Jackie some closure as to what happened.

“I turned away for a second…helping Dottie and Mose get something out of the van…I heard the shot, and then when I looked back…” Ed trailed off, trying not to make eye contact with Jackie.

Jackie covered her mouth “WHY!!??!” she screamed, throwing her claws at Ed as she scratched at his face, trying to somehow hurt him; but The Riddler was much stronger than she was.

“JACKIE! Calm down…please!” Ed asked, trying to hold Jackie tightly as she sobbed.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND—HIS SUPPORT SYSTEM!!! AND NOW HE’S DEAD YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!!!” Jackie screamed, trying to pull away from Ed.

Ed just held tightly as he looked around the neighborhood, he was surprised that nobody had come outside to see what all the screaming was about; but alas, it was a cul-de-sac, and he knew that everybody probably already knew everything by now.

He turned to the house where Bruce opened the door, with the entire household behind him watching as Jackie Crane had a complete melt-down in the middle of her drive way.

“WHY GOD, WHY!?!?” she screamed as she fell to the floor, continuing to sob.

Ed turned to the Bruce and Alfred, who pushed the boys back inside the house and closed the door behind them as they began to follow after Jackie, who didn’t look like the was going anywhere.

Jackie cried as she adjusted her seating on the grass while Bruce calmly picked Jackie up and carried her into the house while Alfred smiled upon Ed, who was rather awkward around Alfred.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Edward?” Alfred asked in his soft British accent.

Ed nodded “Yeah, a cup of tea actually sounds good right about now.” He spoke, beginning to walk with Alfred back to the house.

 

Jackie glared at the ceiling in the near dark as she saw the light from the living room coming from the creaks of her door.

She could hear the mutters of Bruce, Alfred, and Ed talking amongst each other as the boys slept down the hall; or at least she thought they were.

It was the hundredth glance at her alarm clock, 2:33 A.M. and yet she was wide awake; she had fallen asleep without Jonathan before, but this was different. 

She knew that he wouldn’t be there when she woke up, no more kisses or hugs; no more arguments or joint-parent family decisions.

It was all her now.

Lost in her thoughts, her bedroom door opened and light entered the room that nearly blinded Jackie as she looked up to see Edward checking in on her.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked.

“No. Not yet.” Jackie whispered. 

Ed nodded as he sighed “Well, if you need anything just let us know.” He said, beginning to close the door.

Jackie shot up in the bed “Ed,” she said.

Ed stopped and turned back to her “Yeah?” he asked.

“…this is going to sound weird, but will you sleep with me? Just until I fall asleep.” she asked. 

Ed looked out to the living room, then turned back to Jackie and nodded “Yeah, I’d be more than happy to.” He said, shutting the bedroom door softly.

 

Ed held Jackie close as she tried to get comfortable, it was clear that she was trying to find familiarity in how Ed was holding her as she tried to sleep; and Edward Nigma felt wrong for being the man to do all of this.

He felt Jackie breathing against his shirt as her hand was placed gently on his chest while her head rested against his shoulder.

Edward felt dirty and couldn’t help feeling like he was betraying an old friend, deep down inside he wanted to admit that it was his fault that Jonathan Crane was gone; but everyone around him had said otherwise.

While watching Jackie sleep, he said her finally peaceful for the first time in that 24-hour period, his heart sank as he thought about Jackie being alone without her husband of ten years nearby.

In fact, Ed couldn’t help but realize what a fool Jonathan Crane was to have Jackie as his wife and to leave her with so much pain and agony that it could probably kill her.

But alas, Edward Nigma finally pulled away from the sleeping widow and escaped the bedroom; his heart feeling heavy from everything and his anger almost spilling out of his pores.


	4. Funeral

The cathedral was packed as Jackie and her boys sat at the front row with Bruce, Alfred, and Ed sitting next to them; feeling the eyes of the entire criminal community watching and sympathizing.

Jackie took in a deep breathe as she looked behind her to see all the faces of people she had come into contact with for the last ten years; Gordon being the closest to her.

She sighed as she turned back towards the casket that was closed; Jackie told herself that she didn’t want to see Jonathan; not like that. But deep down she knew that she wanted to see him one last time.

However it was too late as she looked back up at Jonathan’s casket.

As the pastor stood in front of the hundreds of guests, he cleared his throat and began to speak of how they were all there to bury their ‘son’ Jonathan Crane, and how he was a loving and devoted husband and father.

Jackie could feel a knot in her stomach; she couldn’t take it as she stood up and ran to the back of the cathedral where she left the funeral entirely.

Julian and Ben turned to Bruce who simply shook his head and pulled them both closer to him, making sure that they were both secure. 

 

Jackie leaned against a column in the entrance of the church as she tried to contain her tears, hyperventilating as she gripped tightly to her dress, beginning to move to the closest seat.

As the tears began to stream down her cheek, she heard the cathedral doors open and close gently; Jackie could see from the corner of her eye Bruce approaching her with a box of tissues in his hand.

Bruce sat next to her without saying a word, holding her hand tightly as he began to brush the tears away from her face and adjusting her now smeared make-up. 

They both could hear the music playing and echoes of the microphone from where they were sitting, Bruce was silent as he cleaned up Jackie and threw the tissues away.

“Alright, are you ready?” Bruce asked softly.

Jackie took a deep breathe “Yeah, I guess.” She muttered, standing up and adjusting her dress before hugging Bruce.

“Remember, all those people in there love you very much…even the scary ones.” Bruce whispered.

Jackie chuckled as she let go of Bruce, cleared her throat as she adjusted her hair; she nodded “Okay.” She muttered. 

“I’ll be in there in a minute.” Jackie spoke, giving Bruce one more hug before watching Bruce Wayne walk back inside the cathedral.

Jackie checked her reflection through a window as she tried to hide the evidence of her crying when she felt eyes peering on her.

She softly turned around to find nobody behind her, she looked around the entrance to find nobody yet the feeling still remained before she finally walked back inside the cathedral.

 

The Crane house was full of people as everybody shuffled in the house, speaking amongst each other while Jackie remained in the kitchen; the loneliest place in the house.

Jackie sipped on a cup of coffee as people walked in and out of the kitchen, taking bites of food and giving her their condolences, Jackie simply smiled and took them for what they were. 

Julian sat next to Bruce on the couch, listening to the conversation between him and Commissioner Gordon, who was sipping on a beer the entire night; in fact Julian was sure he was sipping on the same beer all night.

“Mrs. Crane, I’m so sorry for your loss.” A random thug commented as he shook the hand of his boss’ wife.

Jackie faked a smile as she shook the thug’s hand and moved on to beginning to clean up the kitchen since she knew that everybody would soon be calling it a night.

As she began to get all the trash together and throwing it all into one giant bag as she elbowed someone’s gut; she jumped as she turned around to apologize when she recognized the face.

“Harvey…” Jackie spoke.

Harvey Dent, or as the criminal world knew him, Two-Face, stood in front of Jackie, catching her arm as he gave her his non-intentional crooked smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you!” Harvey spoke, letting go of her arm.

Jackie sighed as she nodded “No, it’s okay. I’ve just been jumpy all day.” She said, putting the trash in her hands in the giant trash bag.

Harvey touched her shoulder as she stood back up, making eye contact with the widow “I’m really sorry about Jonathan, I could always tell that you both were very much in love.” He said.

The widow nodded “Thank you.” She whispered.

“And if you or the boys need anything, you call me, alright?” Harvey spoke, taking a strong grasp on her shoulder. 

Jackie looked at him strongly, she had never seen anybody take such initiative before, she nodded “Okay, I will.” She promised, bringing the man in for a hug, who held her tightly. 

Harvey finally let Jackie go before he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone in her thoughts as she began to clean up the mess in the kitchen once again. 

 

After the final guest had left, Jackie was throwing bags beyond bags of trash away. She had sent the boys to bed and left herself alone once again to ponder in her thoughts. 

Jackie was having a hard time keeping her eyes open as she placed her new bag of trash onto the kitchen floor before walking into the living room and crashing on the couch.

The woman sighed as she glared at the ceiling for a moment, fighting her tiredness before she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

Jackie opened her eyes to see Jonathan laying next to her, smiling as she opened her eyes wide.

They glanced at each other before she reached for his hand “I miss you so much.” She whispered.

Jonathan continued to smile as he took her hand.

“I can’t bare it Jonathan!” she told him again. “Why did you leave me?” she asked. 

Jonathan shook his head “I never left you.”

“Yeah, you did.” She said, getting choked up.

Jonathan smiled as he shook his head “No. I never did.”

 

Jackie stirred in her sleep as Ed calmly shook her away “Jackie?” he whispered to her.

She unconsciously pushed Ed away as she turned in the couch, going back to sleep.

“Jackie!” Ed said, shaking her violently until she finally turned around to face him.

“WHAT!?! Jackie asked, turning to Ed in distain.

Ed stood up and stared down at Jackie “We need to talk.” He told her.

Jackie looked at Ed “Seriously? Right now?” she asked, getting angrier every second. 

“Yes.” Ed spoke, walking away from the couch.

Jackie huffed as she slowly began to sit up on the couch, looking around the room that looked clean, and spotless from the event of the other night. 

She turned to the kitchen where Ed was beginning to sit down at the dinning table, she knew that something serious was going down; but she wouldn’t know until she got up off the couch.


	5. Secrets and Intensions

Jackie sat at the dinner table as she sluggishly stared at Ed, who looked stern yet nervous at the same time as he sat across the table from her. 

“What Ed?” she asked.

Ed slid a bottle of pills across the table quietly; Jackie looked at him before she looked at the prescription of pills in front of her.

“Clozaril?” Jackie asked, looking up at her friend before she looked back down at the bottle “Take one by mouth daily. Jacqueline Crane.” She looked back up at Ed, who simply glared at her.

Jackie cocked an eye brow “Why is my name on this prescription?” she asked.

“Because it’s yours.” Ed responded.

Jackie shook her head “But I don’t take this…I don’t take anything!” she said.

Ed smiled “You’ve been on this medication and others since you were 18.” He told her, putting his hands on the table.

The widow shook her head again “If I was on these meds I would remember taking them for 11 years.” She told Ed, thinking he was the crazy one.

“He crushed them up, and put them in your breakfast every morning…for 10 years.” Ed confessed, looking at his friend with sympathy in his eyes. 

Jackie teared up “Did he really?” he muttered. 

Ed nodded “You were diagnosed Schizophrenic, but Jon kept an eye on you until he realized you weren’t…you were something else. He kept it from you so you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” He told her.

Jackie sighed as she leaned back in the chair as she took it all in as she took the bottle, opened it up, and took one pill and swallowed it.

“What else am I on?” Jackie muttered. 

Ed pulled two other meds out of his pockets, and put them in from of Jackie; one being an anti-depressant, and the other being another anti-psychotic medication, Jackie was baffled.

Jackie covered her mouth as she looked up to her friend who sighed “He asked if anything ever happened to him, to continue this regiment, this…system. But I don’t want to lie to you.” Ed confessed to her.

“Ignorance is Bliss.” Jackie muttered.

Ed shook his head “Not where your health is concerned.” He said, standing up from the table to get a glass of water for Jackie.

“You take the anti-depressant and the Clozaril in the morning, and then the Droperidol before bed.” Ed told her, giving her the glass of water.

“That son of a bitch.” Jackie muttered.

Ed looked at Jackie concerned “What?” he asked.

Jackie looked up to Ed scorned “He never let me leave the table until I finished every bite of my dinner…”

Ed smiled “The things we do in the name of love.” He said, watching her take her two pills. 

The widow sighed as she downed the two pills before looking up to Ed, who was waiting for her to finish that task “Now what?” she asked cautiously.

“You’re going to get dressed, and go to work.” Ed instructed her.

Jackie stretched her neck out as she shook her head “No, I can’t…there are so many people who could…” she trailed off as she looked up at Ed, who was not amused.

“You’re going, you need to get out of this house. I know it’s only been a week, but I’m not going to let my best friend turn into Mrs. Havisham.” Ed told her.

Jackie sighed “I’m not going to turn into a Charles Dickens character!” she said.

Ed crossed his arms “It’s not up for discussion. Now go!” he said, pointing towards the bedroom.

“Whose going to babysit Ben and Julian?” she asked.

Ed rolled his eyes in frustration “Julian is at school and I will take care of Ben! I’m not going to tell you again, now go!” he said.

Jackie sighed as she got up from the table and began to walk towards her bedroom to get ready for work; she couldn’t understand why Ed was so adamant, she was going to be 2 hours late for work at the rate she was going.

 

She walked past a doctor who referred to her as ‘Nurse Crane’ as he did, it sent chills down her spine as he said it.

Jackie was escorted by a security guard as she began to deposit pills from patient to patient, she couldn’t make eye contact with some of the inmates since they were mostly associate with her late husband.

“Nurse Crane?” the security guard asked, slightly grabbing her arm to stop her in front of another inmate’s cell.

Jackie sighed as she turned to the guard so he may unlock the door for her, nothing usually happened when she gave inmates the pills, but she knew it was better safe than sorry.

“Mr. Karlo.” Jackie spoke sharply, walking into the cell where the figure of a man sat on the bed, waiting for her.

Basil, or Clayface, stood up from his bed and smiled softly “Jackie.” He muttered softly.

Jackie watched as the villain walked up to her, transforming before her eyes into her late husband; Jackie was stuck into his gaze as the small cup of pills rested in her hand.

Clayface stroke Jackie’s cheek as he looked at her through Jonathan’s eyes, glasses included.

“HEY…hands off!” the security guard spoke.

Jackie couldn’t break eye contact with the man in front of her “It’s alright, Cash.” She spoke.

Clayface smiled “I’m so sorry. But we’ll be together again, I promise!” he told her.

Jackie smiled as she sighed “I’ll be old and disgusting when that happens.” She said.

The man smiled before her “It might be sooner than you think, and I’m not threatening you.” He said, stroking her cheek once again before leaning into a kiss to calm Jackie’s nerves.

“That’s enough!! Let her go!” Cash spoke, walking into the cell.

Clayface pulled away from Jackie and took the small cup from her hands, and threw the pills into his mouth, swallowing them whole as he winked at Jackie and transformed into another inmate.

Cash grabbed Jackie’s arm and pulled her out of the cell before locking it suddenly “And you just *let* him kiss you?” Cash spoke harshly.

Jackie looked at the guard “Don’t be so quick to judge intentions.” She said, walking away from the guard and unto the next cell.


	6. Bad Memories

Jackie walked into her house, the rush of familiar sounds and smells running through the house made her stop in her tracks as she looked around, trying to convince herself that it was all in her head.

“Mommy!” Ben yelled, running from his bedroom towards his mother. 

Jackie smiled as she put her purse down and bent down to hug her youngest son, holding him close as she did.

Ben pulled away from Jackie and smiled “Mommy, you won’t believe what Uncle Ed and I did today.” He said.

Jackie stood up and sighed “Do I really want to know?” she asked.

Ben giggled “We made a mini Gotham City out of Legos!” he said confidently.

Jackie laughed as he looked up to see Julian walking out of his bedroom with his typical mug on his face. Looking at him couldn’t help her be reminded of his father; he was the spitting image of Jonathan Crane.

“How was school?” Jackie asked.

Julian shrugged his shoulders “It was boring.” He said.

“And have you done your homework?” Jackie spoke, walking into the kitchen where he found Ed focusing on making dinner.

Julian followed her ‘Yes. I did.” He said.

Jackie smiled as she turned to Ed “And what are you doing ‘Uncle Ed’?” she asked softly.

Ed turned to Jackie “Making dinner.” He told her. 

Jackie nodded “Right…are you almost done?” she asked him.

Ed nodded “Yeah. Boys why don’t you go wash up for dinner?” he asked, before turning back to Jackie.

“So, how was work?” Ed asked, letting dinner cool on the pan.

Jackie sat at the bar, resting her face on her hand as she sighed “Clayface kissed me.” She said softly, making sure the boys couldn’t hear.

Ed cocked an eye brow “Are you serious?” he asked. 

Jackie nodded “He turned into Jonathan, and fed me a few lines. Then he kissed me.” She said.

Ed sighed as he tapped his finger on the marble countertop “Well, that’s interesting.” He said.

Jackie nodded “Yeah. I’ve always wondered what would happen if Jon ever...” she trailed off, as she raised her eye brow to Ed, who smirked.

“If Jon ever passed or was incarcerated in Arkham for the rest of his days, and you were still in your prime?” Ed asked.

Jackie looked at Ed and nodded, embarrassed by the thought.

Ed sighed as he leaned on the counter and looked at Jackie “You will always be beautiful, and even though you WERE married to Jon, those guys were still talking about you.” He admitted.

Jackie’s mouth gaped open “What do they say?” she asked.

Ed shook his head “You don’t want to know.” He told her.

“Yes, I do.” Jackie said sternly.

Ed shook his head “No, won’t do it…you’re gonna have to go asking around.” He spoke, looking down at his watch.

“And on that note, I have to go.” Ed said, adjusting his clothes as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jackie gasped as she crossed her arms “Go where?” she asked.

Ed stood next to her and looked her over for a moment before taking her face in his hands “I know that you’ve lost your husband, and I’m sorry…however, I’m not here to replace him.” He told her, giving her a quick peck on her forehead.

Jackie watched as Ed grabbed his cane and hat from the coat hanger and opened the door to leave the house; she stood in silence as she listened to her sons get ready for dinner.

 

Jackie sat in bed, watching TV as she tried to relax; she casually turned to Jonathan’s side of the bed.

She sighed as she laid on his side of the bed, sniffing his pillow for his smell; she remembered all the time he touched her, his soft kisses, all the different times they fucked each other in pure lust.

But in all those good memories, she couldn’t help but remember one bad memory that every now and again replayed in her mind when she let it get to her.

It was a Friday night, Julian was at Wayne Manor while Jackie tried to calm herself down as she waited for her husband to come home.

Crane had broken out of Arkham the other night and never came home, nor called or texted her to tell her what the hell was going on; and that pissed her off more than anything.

Jackie was standing over the table, looking over the bills when she heard the door open and shut quietly; Jackie listened to the foot steps coming towards her as she refused her urge to look over her shoulder to look at her husband.

She ignored him coming up right behind her as she felt his hand going straight for the gold as it rode up Jackie’s inner thigh and up the skirt of her night gown towards her panties.

Jackie pushed his hand away in disgust and turned to him “What the hell!?” she asked, looking at her husband, who seemed different.

Crane just looked at his wife, something definitely wasn’t right as he tried to pull her in for a kiss.

She pushed him away again “WHAT THE HELL?? Seriously, Crane, what’s your problem?” she asked harshly.

Crane grabbed her by the throat and began to slightly choke her “There is no Jonathan Crane, only Scarecrow.” He told her, brining her up to his face.

Jackie looked at her husband in fear, that’s what it was; Jonathan wasn’t ‘there’ anymore.

“You’re gonna do what I tell you, understand?” he asked her coldly.

Jackie tried to nod before Crane finally let her go, he looked her dead in the eye as a sharp frown was on his face “Turn around.” He commanded.

Mrs. Crane tried to keep her tears to herself as she turned around like he told her to.

“Lean forward.” He commanded.

Jackie leaned against the table like she was before she was interrupted, legs spread slightly apart; she couldn’t help but shake as she waited for his next instruction, there was a certain familiar fear inside of her.

Crane grabbed her hair and tugged on it for a moment “You’re going to scream when I tell you. Moan when I tell you. Understand!?” Crane commanded, Jackie softly nodded as he let go of her hair.

His fingers touched her thigh as they softly rode up towards her underwear, letting them slide down her legs towards her ankles; Crane let his two fingers enter his wife with long strides.

Jackie couldn’t help but moan, forgetting how to stand as she almost kneeled on the carpet floor.

“STAND UP!” Crane yelled.

Jackie stood back up, her hands firmly on the table as Crane continued to thrust his long and slender fingers into her.

Scarecrow couldn’t help but try to hurt Mrs. Crane as he let his fingers thrust up against her walls, forcing her to cry in pain as she bent forward.

The tension inside of her became pleasurable as Jackie finally worked up the nerve to put on a show, she hoped that maybe her husband was somewhere in the turmoil that was Scarecrow.

“Oh, yeah…that feels so good!” Jackie remarked, letting her back arch as Scarecrow continued to finger her.

Scarecrow thrusted into Jackie one more time as Jackie felt a slight ting of pleasure before Scarecrow entirely removed his fingers from Jackie. 

Jackie let out a shallow breathe as she waited for Scarecrow's next move, there was tension in the air as she felt his eyes on her, she looked down at the table, awaiting his next command.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by her arm and threw her on the ground near the lounge chair, she let herself look up towards Scarecrow as he began to sit on the lounge chair in front of her.

She watched as Scarecrow unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, brining his friend out; Jackie looked at him discerning as he lounged on the chair.

"Get to work." He commanded her.

Jackie glared at Scarecrow; she was never fond of blow jobs, and Crane knew this well, which is why he never asked her for them.

"No." Jackie spoke.

Scarecrow leaned forward "I'm sorry?" he asked harshly.

"You heard me." Jackie said.

Jackie felt a sting on her cheek as she fell to the floor, she looked up to Scarecrow as his hand turned into a fist "Was I not clear?" he asked her.

Scarecrow glared at her before she huffed, swallowing her pride as she sat up on her knees and looked up Scarecrow before leaning forward to begin her 'work'.

The villain groaned as Jackie sucked, he placed his hand on her head to make sure she didn't stop while he sat back and enjoyed the pleasure, a small smirk on his face.

Jackie continued to suck until he came in her mouth, Scarecrow let a deep groan escape his mouth as he let go of Jackie's head, recovering from the pleasure while Jackie sat back on the carpet; fearing for what he forced her to do next.

Scarecrow looked at her for a moment before slapping her on the face and buttoned his pants "That was a worthless blow job!! No wonder Jonathan doesn't ask for them!" he told her.

Jackie began to tear up as she looked away from Scarecrow, she wanted her husband back, and she didn't want to play Scarecrow's games anymore.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by the hair as he dragged her towards the bedroom, Jackie screamed in pain as she reached for his hand, trying to loosen his grip as he threw her in the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"GET UP!!" Scarecrow commanded her.

Jackie slowly got up, trying to fight tears as she looked down at her feet; she couldn't help but start shaking at the thought of having to make eye contact with him.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by her jaw and forced him to face her, she started shaking even more and was unable to control herself as she was forced to make eye contact with Scarecrow.

"Undress me." He commanded her, in a soft yet haunting whisper.

Jackie held back more tear as she sighed, taking a deep breathe as she began to unbutton his shirt gently and then moving on to the rest of his clothes before she looked up.

Scarecrow grabbed her by her neck as he pulled her closer to him, he smirked "Now take your nightgown off…like a whore." He told her.

Jackie closed her eyes, continuing to fight her tears as she took the end of her nightgown and threw it over her head before placing it on the floor.

Another slap to the face, Scarecrow huffed as his hands turned into fists again "DO IT…AGAIN." He commanded her.

She put her gown back on, trying to figure out how to take her gown off when she looked at Crane, playing with her strap before letting it slide down her arm; she looked at Scarecrow who didn’t stop her.

Jackie continued with the other strap before she let the gown slide completely off her body, lying on the ground around her feet.

Scarecrow walked up to her, looking over her naked body before he roughly pushed her on the bed roughly.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her.

Jackie takes a deep breathe as she assumes the position, she looked at Scarecrow who sighed unamuzed.

"Turn around!" he told her.

Jackie faced the headboard as she awaited Scarecrow's next move, she turned around for a split second to see what Scarecrow was plotting behind her; only to wish that she hadn't.

Scarecrow came up behind her, taking two fingers and sticking it in her rear, Jackie tensed up as the man behind her continued to thrust his fingers inside of her 'back door'.

'I hope this is all.' Jackie thought to herself, trying to stop herself from shaking herself into a beating.

He stopped, and pulled his fingers out of her rear, giving Jackie a second to breathe before she got tense again as she felt Scarecrow's erect friend rubbing up against her.

Scarecrow spread her cheeks as he guided his appendage into her ass, forcing Jackie to scream in excruciating pain as she tensed up to the point she thought she could die of a heart attack and not ever notice.

He grabbed her hair and smacked her face before letting her go and beginning to thrust into her.

Jackie began to let tears stream down her face, she was reminded of the pain and what was going on with every thrust he gave her, she leaned forward to try and hold herself together from the pain she was receiving.

Scarecrow moaned from the pleasure of Jackie's pain as he grabbed a hold of Jackie's hips as he continued to thrust; enjoying every second of his torture while Jackie tried to get herself together.

Jackie took a deep breathe as she faked a moan, forcing herself to let her hips move against Scarecrow's thrusts, hoping that it would make the situation end sooner.

"Oh, yeah." Scarecrow remarked, cumming inside of Jackie's rear and retracting his penis from her anus.

Jackie took a deep breathe, feeling a tight knot forming in her stomach as she softly began to relax on the bed, her legs and face sore as she began to lie down on the bed.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie's ankle, forcing her to face him on the bed as he crawled onto the bed and pulled her towards him.

Jackie gasped as he did, before he forced her to sit up in front of him; the look in his eyes only gave Jackie chills down her spine, but after the ordeal she just had, she could no longer think straight as she simply looked up at the man abusing her.

"Work me." He told her.

Jackie looked blankly at Scarecrow, her eyes void of emotion as he grabbed her wrist and forcing it upon his appendage.

"Work me." He instructed her again.

Jackie mindlessly stroked her husbands' appendage, no longer and hoping to God that Scarecrow killed her once he was finished with her. 

Scarecrow let a groan escape his lips as he tilted his head back, enjoying the pleasure as he stood in front of Jackie, who was still in a haze from the events.

He stopped her hand mid-stroke, taking her wrist and pushing it away from him; he was now bored of the hand job and was ready to move on to his next torture item.

"Turn around, and bend over." He ordered.

Jackie looked up at him before simply giving in to his request as she turned around on the bed, bending over just like she had been earlier. 

Crane took her hips and moved them towards him as he then took his erect member and entering it into her opening.

Jackie gasped "Finally! He puts it somewhere where it actually belongs." She thought as Scarecrow thrusted in and out of her fiercely.

She moaned as she leaned her hips upward from habit, letting Scarecrow have his way with her; she wasn't going to fight 'him' anymore.

Scarecrow grabbed Jackie by her throat and pulled her up against his body as he continued to thrust into her with all his might.

"Oh, yeah!' Scarecrow grunted, thrusting harder as he began to choke Jackie; she tried to softly fight him off as she started to lose oxygen, but she quickly admitted to herself that fighting him wasn't going to do anything.

Jackie let Scarecrow strangle her, praying that she never woke up as she let herself black out.

 

She woke up on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with an excruciating headache as she felt a tingling sensation in between her legs; she softly looked down to see Jonathan giving her oral pleasure.

Or at least she thought it was Jonathan. 

Jackie leaned her head back down on the pillow as she let him pleasure her with her tongue as he licked her folds.

She silently gasped, grasping the pillow as she closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the pleasure.

He continued to lick her and tease her as Jackie felt an orgasm building up in her chest as she let her head tilt back and waited for her coil to release.

The orgasm began to ride up her body before she finally felt herself release, she screamed as loud as she could as she arched her back, enjoying the sensation.

"JONATHAN!" she screamed in orgasmic bliss as she finally relaxed on the bed.

The man sat up in front of her, she could plainly see anger on her face while only meant one thing: this was still Scarecrow. 

Scarecrow got off the bed and glared at Jackie "I'm not Jonathan!!! There is no Crane, only Scarecrow!" he yelled, grabbing his boxers and sat on the bench next to the bed.

"Pleasure yourself!" he commanded her.

Jackie took a deep breathe and firmly shook her head "No." she said.

Scarecrow cocked an eye brow "DO IT!!" he yelled.

Jackie shook her head again "NO!" she yelled.

Scarecrow got off the bench, his jaw clenched in anger as his eyes filled with anger as he grabbed Jackie by the throat and threw her on the floor.

"You defy me!?" he yelled, kicking Jackie in the stomach. 

Jackie screamed "GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT SCARECROW!!!" she yelled, watching as Scarecrow grabbed her by her hair and punched her.

It was the last thing Jackie remembered before she woke up in the morning; Jonathan was in bed sleeping while she woke up on the floor, blood was everywhere.

 

The memory only tensed Jackie as she remembered it; it almost destroyed the marriage as Jonathan attempted to fix the error of his alter ego; only to make it worse ending with Edward beating the crap out of Jonathan.

Jackie smelt the pillow again "I'd take Scarecrow over nothing." She muttered to herself.

She laid on Jonathan's side of the bed, slowly letting her eyes get heavy as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Single Mom Trouble

Jackie was going through another file as she waited for Dr. Picard to arrive for a session with a patient.  
"If this asshole doesn't show up soon, I might just conduct the session myself!" Jackie thought, looking down at her watch for the hundredth time.  
"Nurse Crane!" Dr. Picard remarked.   
Jackie looked up to see Dr. Picard running towards her; she couldn't help but softly roll her eyes at the young doctor.  
Dr. Picard reached Jackie and smiled "Sorry I'm late. I had a problem with Mr. Bane." He said, adjusting his blonde hair.  
Jackie sarcastically smiled as she handed him the file "Have fun." She remarked, walking away from the doctor.

"Nurse Crane, Line 1; Nurse Crane, Line 1." The intercom screeched.  
Jackie picked up the phone and answered the call "This is Nurse Crane." She said, crossing her arms.  
"Mrs. Crane, this is Mrs. Hofstead, I'm Julian's principle." The voice on the other line said.  
Jackie tensed up "Yes, hi." She managed to get out.  
"Mrs. Crane, I'm going to need you to pick up your son, he has been suspended for fighting." Mrs. Hofstead said.  
Jackie sighed "Alright, I'll be right there." She said, hanging out the phone; today just wasn't going to be her day.

 

Jackie walked into the front office of Julian's school; Julian was bruised and scrapped but nothing serious as she walked past him and towards the principal's office whose door was wide open.  
"Mrs. Hofstead?" Jackie asked.  
The older woman smiled as she asked Jackie to sit down before closing the door behind her.  
"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you." Mrs. Hofstead spoke, sitting down at her desk.  
Jackie shook her head "No, you're fine." She said, crossing her legs gently.  
Mrs. Hofstead sighed "Mrs. Crane, you're son was caught fighting with a few older boys." She said, crossing her fingers.  
Jackie nodded "Okay."   
"Mrs. Crane, I understand that things are changing in your household; is there anything that would want to make Julian want to act out?" Mrs. Hofstead asked.  
Jackie looked at the principal with a 'are you fucking stupid?' look as she leaned forward "My husband has recently passed; which, in this town, is not a big secret. But nothing severely unusual is going on." She said.  
Mrs. Hofstead nodded "Has Julian expressed anything with you about Mr. Crane's death?" she asked.  
Jackie shook her head "No. Julian's not much of a talker these days. But…I'm still trying to comprehend everything; I can't believe I'm alone." She spoke softly.  
Mrs. Hofstead pushed Jackie the box of tissues; she simply smiled and took a tissue out.  
"So how long is Julian suspended?" Jackie went on to ask.  
"Two weeks." Mrs. Hofstead said.  
Jackie nodded as she stood up from her seat "Well, thank you for calling me; I'll make sure Julian and I have a very long talk about this." She said, shaking the principal's hand before exiting the office.  
She glared at Julian who was now forming a black eye "Lets go!" she said sternly.

 

The car ride home was silent, the radio DJ talking about Batman and how he was a burden unto the city of Gotham; Jackie had heard it all before.  
Julian turned to his mother and softly sighed "They called you a crazy bitch who's against the people you claim you love." He said.  
Jackie turned to Julian "What?" she asked.  
"They told me that you were a traitor to Batman; that they're parents told them you were a villain, just like dad." Julian said.  
Jackie took a deep breathe "It used to be, a long time ago." She said.  
Julian looked down at his hands "How long ago?" he asked.  
"Before you were born." Jackie said.  
Julian glared at Jackie, waiting for the full story; Jackie huffed as she turned to Julian for a second before looking back at the road.  
"I was 18, and I was madly in love with your father; it lasted a few weeks…and then I found out I was pregnant." Jackie said.  
"With me?" Julian asked.  
Jackie shook her head "No. I miscarriage." She said, turning to Julian.  
"We broke up after…a few things…but then he snuck into Arkham to work things out; and then nine months later there you were." She said.  
Julian gagged "Ew. My parents had Arkham sex." He announced to himself.  
Jackie laughed "You're a bit young to know about sex!" she said.  
"Sex Ed, mom…remember?" Julian spoke.  
Jackie turned to her son in near disgust "Aren't you a bit young for that?" she asked, ending the conversation there.

 

Dinner was silent; Jackie watched Ben play with his dinner while Julian simply ate small bites.  
Jackie was still trying to figure out Julian's punishment when there was an urgent knock at the door.  
"JACKIE! OPEN UP!!!" Ed screamed, trying to open the locked door.  
Julian and Ben stared at the door while Jackie quickly rushed to the door and unlocked letting Ed push himself into the house; he looked flushed.  
"What, what is it!?" Jackie asked, closing the door.  
Ed walked up to the table, picking up Ben while pulling Julian out of his chair "Boys, go grab your things; do it now!!" he commanded, turning to Jackie.  
"Pack a bag, lets go!" Ed said, following the Julian to the hallway to help pack.  
Jackie ran into her bedroom; the last time somebody told her to hurry up and grab a bag, The Joker was after her.  
Jackie grabbed a few sets of clothes and toiletries; she thought for a moment as she ran into the closet, looking at Crane's side.  
She grabbed one of his suits and threw it in her overnight bag before running back out into the living room where Ed was waiting with Julian and Ben in his arms.  
"Alright, lets go!" Ed commanded, ushering the Crane family out of the house.  
Jackie followed to her car as Ed slightly pushed the kids into the backseat before getting in the passenger seat, instructing Jackie to drive.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, turning to Ed.  
Ed thought for a moment "Wayne Manor." He instructed.  
Jackie nodded "Okay then." She said.


	8. Loyalty

Jackie pulled up to Wayne Manor and turned the car off, she looked at the mansion before looking back at the kids.  
"Mommy, I'm tired." Ben said, rubbing his eyes.  
Jackie turned to Ed "Get the boys inside, I'll get the bags." She said, pulling the keys out of the ignition while Ed got Ben out of his car seat while Julian followed behind Ed as he held onto his teddy bear.  
"C'mon boys." Ed said, taking Julian's hand as he took them to the front door.  
Jackie grabbed all the bags as she began to drag them all to the porch where Alfred was already greeting them into the house.  
Alfred came out to assist Jackie with the bags "What's going on?" he asked concerned.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Ed just showed up and told me to get the boys in the car!" she said, walking with Alfred inside Wayne Manor.   
"Well, doesn't that sound familiar?" he remarked, smiling at Jackie as they closed the front door.

Jackie checked on the boys as they slept in bed together; Julian held onto Boo Boo with all his might with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around his youngest brother.  
She closed the door gently as she walked down the stairs where a slice of Apple Pie and a cup of tea was waiting for her in the kitchen.  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jackie asked, taking a seat next to Ed.  
Ed smiled as he finished his cup of tea "Yeah." He said, putting the cup down.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow as she waited for him to begin, she began to play with her cup of tea before taking a small bite of her Apple Pie, waiting for a story.  
"There is a rumor going around that Jonathan's thugs have pledged their allegiance to another since his death." Ed spoke softly.  
Jackie looked at Ed confused "All of them?" she asked.  
"Yeah. All of them." Ed told her.  
Jackie nodded "Don't tell me they all pledged to The Joker!" she said, with a small chuckle.  
Ed shook his head "No, but he tempted them." He said.  
"With what?" Jackie asked.  
"With fortune, and freedom, and women…" Ed said, messing with his cup.  
Jackie sighed "So who'd they pledge their allegiance to?" she asked.  
Ed opened his mouth to tell her when a loud knock came at the door; Alfred adjusted his suit as he reached for the door.   
The door opened and both Ed and Jackie turned to the manor entrance to see who was at the door.  
"Alfred?" Jackie asked, getting off her chair and towards the door.  
Alfred turned to Jackie in shock "…you've got…visitors." He said, walking away from the door.  
Jackie turned to Ed before finally reaching the door to see nearly 50 thugs waiting for her.  
"Mrs. Crane." A thug said softly.  
Jackie softly closed the door behind her and looked at the sea of men in front of her "…anybody want to explain to me what's going on?" she asked softly.  
Ed exited the house and stood next to her "They plead their allegiance to you!" he told her.  
Jackie turned to Ed in shock before looking back at the thugs "But…I'm not a…" she trailed off, looking at the thugs.  
One thug, Claw, walked up to Jackie and took her hand "We all agreed when Jonathan died, that we didn't want to leave the Crane name. So we're loyal to you, whatever you need, we're here!" he told her.  
Jackie choked up "I don't have any use for you guys. You were always his team, not mine!" she said.  
The thugs nodded in agreement as Claw shook his head "If we're not with you, Joker's gonna tear us all apart." He confessed to her.  
Jackie took in a deep breathe as she tried to hide tears "You guys wanna come inside?" she asked, opening the door to let them all in.   
The thugs entered the house one at a time, quietly invading Wayne Manor while Ed held Jackie close as she let tears fall down her cheek.  
Ed smiled as he stroked her hair "They did it because they loved you, I asked them to join my team; but…they really loved Jonathan as much as they love you." He whispered to her.  
Jackie nodded "Okay then."

 

"You never told me why I was here, Ed." Jackie said, finishing her dishes before turning to Ed.  
The Riddler smiled "The Joker got pissed off your late husbands' thugs would rather be nannies than on his team. So, like always, he's going to try and take it out on you." He told her, putting his hat on.  
Jackie rolled her eyes "He should just stick to trying to kill Batman, he'll live longer!" she said.  
Ed grabbed his cane "Yeah." He said, getting up from his chair.  
"So are you going out tonight?" Jackie asked, drying her hands off.  
Ed nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna go get into trouble; maybe mess with the Batman; tell Bruce I said 'hey'." He said, leaving the mansion.  
Jackie sighed as she left the kitchen, she turned the light off as she walked into the living room where her new thugs were all playing a game of Poker.  
"Hey guys," she said softly, getting their attention "I'm going to bed, so just keep it down." She said.  
The thugs nodded, waving goodnight to Jackie as she quietly climbed up the stairs and towards her bedroom where the bed from the opened door welcomed her with open arms.  
Jackie fell face first into the bed, she groaned a tiresome groan "Oh, yeah…" she groaned, falling asleep on the bed with not a care in the world.  
She didn't care that she felt someone rearrange her in bed and tucking her in gently, she didn't want to open her eyes as she groaned and let out a small smile "Thanks." She muttered, falling asleep again.  
The hand stroked her cheek before leaving her bedroom and shutting the door behind them.


	9. Auditions

"Jackie." Alfred muttered.  
Jackie turned in her bed as she pulled the covers over her gently, going back to bed.  
Alfred sighed "Jackie!" he said, shaking her gently.  
Jackie groaned as she opened her eyes to Alfred who was looking less than amused.  
"Get up, you're going to be late to work!" he said, pulling the covers away from her body before walking out of Jackie's room.  
She shuddered as she slowly got out of bed and rushed to her bag to grab her work clothes; Jackie looked in the bag when she found a surprise in the bottom of her bag.  
"I don't remember packing my ballet gear." Jackie muttered to herself, pulling it from the bottom of her bag to examine it.   
Jackie looked over her ballet gear that she hadn't used since Jonathan's death, her hands solemnly dropped the gear onto the floor.  
She felt a fight knot in her stomach as she glared down at the items, not sure what to think when she felt it moving up her chest and towards her throat.  
Jackie darted to the bathroom only to make it to the sink as she vomited, beginning to spit out saliva in the process; she grabbed the mouth wash and wasted no time chugging a mouth full and rinsing her mouth out of the sour taste.  
She looked herself over in the mirror "Get yourself together, and lets go." She said, walking out of the bathroom to get ready for work.  
Jackie walked back to her bag and grabbed her work clothes, attempting to ignore the mess on her floor, but her conscious couldn't stop nagging her.  
She glared at the clothes on the floor for a second before she rolled her eyes at herself "Fuck!" Jackie muttered to herself, walking towards the mess to get her ballet gear together.

 

It had been her first ballet practice in nearly two months as she walked down the empty and depressing hall towards the dance studio where she could already hear the music playing.  
Jackie opened the door gently to see a girl doing a chaînés tournes while looking herself over the mirror while other girls got ready by stretching.  
She walked into the room and softly closed the door behind her, but it was loud enough to get all the attention in the room.  
Jackie swallowed hard as the dancers glared at her, watching Jackie's every room as she walked towards the back wall to place her bag down and stretch on the bar.  
"Hey!" Mary said, beginning to stretch next to Jackie.  
Jackie smiled "Hey." She got out, beginning to stretch on the bar.  
"I'm glad you're here! I was hoping you wouldn't will auditions!" Mary said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Auditions?" Jackie asked, her leg sticking up high in the air.  
Mary nodded "Yeah, auditions for the companies annual performance!" she said, giggling at Jackie.  
Jackie nodded as she switched legs "What are we performing?" she asked.  
"Swan Lake." Mary said.  
"Swan Lake!?" Jackie asked, losing her balance as she fell to the floor.   
The room went silent again as they all looked at Jackie, the 29-year old could feel excitement building up as she picked herself up off the floor and smiled at Mary.  
"I don't mean to alarm you but…" Jackie took Mary by her shoulders and jumped for joy.  
Mary giggled as she embarrassingly looked around the room as the other dancers glared in disproving ways.  
Jackie let go of the girl and put herself together, she sighed as she went back to stretching on the bar, smiling to herself as she imagined her audition.

 

"Jackie." Mrs. Lenore said, looking up from her list of names.  
Jackie calmly walked to the center of the dance studio and made eye contact with her instructor; her 14-year old self couldn't contain her excitement as she waited to begin.  
"It's been awhile, Mrs. Crane." Mrs. Lenore said.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, but I've been practicing at home." She said, her breathing almost becoming shallow.  
Mrs. Lenore smiled as she nodded to the pianist "Begin." She said softly.  
Jackie positioned herself as she waited for the notes to begin playing on the piano, she looked herself down in the mirror for a second as she reevaluated everything.   
"This is just like last time, remember?" Jackie told herself as she began to move to the music, letting her body move and departing from her mind as she let go for the first time in two months.  
Jackie closed her eyes as she embraced her inner Swan Queen, she told herself that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer; not this time.   
She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip from her fingers like the last time; she wasn't going to lose the chance to be Swan Queen ever again.

"Alright, ladies. The list will be up tomorrow at 5." Mrs. Lenore said, getting up from her chair and leaving the dance studio.  
It had been nearly 3 hours before Jackie finally left the studio to return back to Wayne Manor, she held her sweater close to her body as she made her way down the hallway and out into the cold city of Gotham.

 

"Where have you been? That was one long ballet practice!" Alfred remarked, cleaning the kitchen up for the night.  
Jackie smiled "Yeah, sorry; we had an audition." Jackie said, dropping her heavy bag onto the kitchen floor.  
Alfred smiled "An audition, huh?"   
"Yeah."  
"For what?" Alfred asked, taking another clean plate and drying it off before placing it back in the cupboard.  
"Swan Lake." Jackie said.  
Alfred dropped the plate as he turned to Jackie, a smile plastered on his face as he covered his mouth with joy.  
"Swan Lake?" he asked, walking towards her to give her a big hug.   
"Oh, love! I can't believe it, how'd it go?" he asked her.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "A lot has changed since I was 14." She admitted.  
"Yes, but you've gotten better! You pointe is perfect!" Alfred said, smiling brightly as he looked at her "When do you find out?" he asked.  
"Tomorrow at 5. I'll probably head there after work to see…" Jackie said, looking at her watch.  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." She said, stretching as she picked up her bag and began walking out of the kitchen.  
Alfred kept his smile on his face as he turned back to the now broken plate "Oh, bullocks!" he proclaimed.


	10. Surprised Throughout The Day

Jackie threw her head into the toilet as she vomited, holding the porcelain with all her might as she felt she was vomiting up her liver.  
She rested against the stall wall as she tried to cool herself off; she had been vomited off and on all day and she was completely humiliated when she nearly vomited all over Dr. Evans.  
Jackie slowly pulled herself up from off the floor before adjusting her dress; she wiped her mouth with her hands before unlocking the stall door.  
"Are you okay?" Dr. Greene asked, handing her a Dixie cup full of water as she pulled her gently out of the stall.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "It was the same story yesterday. I don't know what's going on." She said, sipping on the water.  
Dr. Greene nodded as she leaned against the counter "Can I ask you something…private?" she asked.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, I guess." She muttered.  
"You and…Dr. Crane's sex life—was, well, active, yes?" Dr. Greene asked, trying not to blush at the question.  
Jackie smiled gently "Yes, the worst kept secret of all of Gotham." She said.  
Dr. Greene nodded "That being said, when was your last period?" she asked.  
Jackie thought for a moment, she dropped the cup onto the floor as she turned to Dr. Greene in shock.  
"I can't be—no…I couldn't be!" Jackie said, fighting herself as she looked at the doctor.  
The doctor shrugged her shoulders "There's only one way to know for sure." She said.  
Jackie nodded as she looked down at her abdomen, hoping that maybe it was all because of her stress and trauma of losing Jonathan.

 

"And you just KEEP pregnancy tests in your office because…?" Jackie trailed off, waiting for the test to be done.  
Dr. Greene smiled "Because you'd be surprised how many Arkham babies are born every year." She said.  
"So I started a trend?" Jackie said with a mocking smile.  
Dr. Greene rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself." She said.  
Jackie smiled when the timer went off, indicating that the test was ready for the truth to be revealed.  
"You ready?" Dr. Greene asked, flipping the test over.  
Jackie looked at the test, her coloring left her as she looked at the positive test.  
"Oh, shit." Jackie muttered, falling back into her seat from pure shock.  
Dr. Greene sighed "You're going to be fine!" she said.  
Jackie shook her head "No, I can't raise three kids on my own!" she said, covering her face in her hands.  
Dr. Greene rubbed her back "There are other options." She said softly.  
Jackie looked up to the doctor and nodded "You're right. And I'll think them over." She said, standing up from the chair.  
"In the meantime, I'm going to finish my shift…and then go to my ballet practice." She said, walking out of the doctor's office.

 

Jackie was finishing up her shift when the nurses' station informed her that she had a phone call.  
She rushed to the station and answered the call "This is Nurse Crane." She said.  
"YOU GOT THE PART!!" Mary screamed into the phone.  
Jackie pulled the phone away from her ear for a second "Who is this?" she asked, taking a file from a doctor as he walked by.  
"It's me, Mary! You got the part! You're the Swan Queen!!" Mary squealed, Jackie could tell that she was jumping up and down for joy.  
Jackie smiled brightly "Oh my god!" she said, jumping for joy with the file in her hands.  
Mary giggled "I know! I just couldn't hold it in! I wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible." She said.  
Jackie smiled as she contained herself "I'm the Swan Queen! Oh my god, I'm the Swan Queen!!" she said.  
"Yes! Are you coming—well you kind of have to since you need to start practicing! What are you going to do about your job!? This is going to be your life for the next two months!?" Mary asked.  
Jackie left her mouth agape as she thought for a moment "I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I'll see you in an hour!" Jackie said, hanging up her phone and doing a little dance to herself.  
The nurses around her gave Jackie confused glared "I'm Swan Queen!" she said, skipping out of the nurses' station with a smile on her face.

 

Jackie worked with Mrs. Lenore for nearly three hours, perfecting her scheduling and realizing that Mary had a point of making this her life for the next two months.  
But in the back of her mind, Jackie couldn't help but remember that she was pregnant and she would definitely be in her second trimester by the time she would perform.  
Her drive home was quiet, her mind was racing with thoughts as she tried to sort everything out; and in all of her thinking all she wished was that she was home with her family.  
Jackie pulled into the Wayne Manor driveway, she wished there was somebody she could talk to about everything without them trying to dictate her decision.   
She gently walked into the house, the Manor was quiet and still as she walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom that was dark.  
Even after all the positive and negative that had happened to her today, Jackie felt empty and lost as she fell onto the bed and no longer tried to hold onto her cries as she let tear fall down her cheek.  
Jackie sobbed on her bed, hoping nobody heard her as she stared up at the ceiling and watched the shadows dance above her.  
"Jackie?" Alfred asked, walking further into her bedroom.  
She sat up and brushed the tears away "Yeah, Alfred?" she asked.  
"Is everything alright?" Alfred asked, sitting next to her on the bed.  
Jackie shook her head "It's all really complicated." She said.  
Alfred chuckled as he patted her thigh "I'd like to hear it anyway." He told her.  
Jackie turned to Alfred and sighed "…I'm the Swan Queen." She said.  
Alfred covered his mouth from his excitement "That's wonderful! So why are you crying?" he asked, taking her hand.  
"Alfred, I might be pregnant." She said, turning to him "And if I really want to be the Swan Queen, I'm going to have to quit my job at Arkham. And I'm not sure I want to give up my job." She said.  
Alfred looked at her in shock, he squeezed her hand as he glared at her "My god, you've had one hell of a day haven't you love?" he asked.  
Jackie and Alfred looked at each other for a moment "How about we discuss this with a nice cup of tea?" he asked.


	11. Suspicions

"You can't tell anybody." Jackie said, finishing her cup of tea.  
Alfred nodded "I won't. I promise." He said, patting her hand.  
Jackie took a deep breathe as she thought for a moment, her pinky playing with her upper lip before she turned to Alfred "Maybe I should quit Arkham, and actually BE a dancer." She said.  
Alfred nodded "Your dream of being a Prima Ballerina is right in front of you. I mean, after you do Swan Lake, you'll probably be a popular entity for the company to have. Besides, Jonathan always wanted you to be a dancer more than a nurse at Arkham." He said, making a good point.  
Jackie nodded "I just thought he was saying that to make me feel better about putting dancing on the back burner." She admitted.  
Alfred shook his head "No, he loved it when you danced." He spoke softly, nodding to himself.  
Jackie smiled "Then I guess I let him down." She remarked.  
Alfred shook his head "I don't think you could let a man like Jonathan Crane down, he knew you had priorities; like taking care of your children and trying to make a living for yourself." Alfred remarked.  
Jackie nodded "I never wanted to live off you and Bruce, it just seems unethical." He said.  
"Bruce was always prepared to take care of you, after all, you're the closest thing to a child he has…" Alfred said.  
Jackie sighed as she grabbed her empty cup and gently put it in the sink "Well, aside from the Ballet scandal; what about my pregnancy?" she asked.  
Alfred stood up and took her shoulders "If it were all up to me, I'd say you keep this child as Jonathan's last gift to you, and quit Arkham to finally live your dream! Don't throw it away because of doubt, nobody got anywhere from doubt!" he said, kissing her forehead and walking out of the kitchen.  
Jackie leaned against the counter, letting what Alfred told her sink in before she yawned, finally giving up as she turned off the lights to go to bed.

 

"Is there something we can do? You can't just leave Nurse Crane!" Dr. Patel remarked, standing up from his chair.  
Jackie shook her head "Dr. Patel, my life is shifting and I believe it's time for a change; it's honestly not the hospital, it's me!" she said.  
Dr. Patel looked at Jackie concerned "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
Jackie looked at the doctor curiously "I'm going to live my dream as a Ballerina." She remarked.  
"Oh." Dr. Patel remarked.  
"Consider this my two weeks notice." She spoke, turning around to leave the office.  
Jackie left the office, a small smile on her face as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she walked back to the nurses' station.

 

Jackie sat in the living room, for the first time in a long time she propped her feet up on the coffee table and smiled gently as she turned on the TV.  
"Jackie?" she heard a voice calling her, she ignored it.  
Footsteps followed into the living room where Ed was glaring at her, Jackie turned to him and waited for him to speak.  
"What?" Jackie finally asked, annoyed.  
Ed crossed his arms as he moved closer to the couch she was sitting in "So…quitting Arkham?" he asked.  
Jackie huffed as she muted the TV "Why are you so angry, it's my life!" Jackie remarked.  
"I'm not mad! I'm just…curious." Ed remarked.  
Jackie eye balled Ed "I've decided that I'm done pouting about my dead husband! He's gone and I can't change that, but I'm going to live my dream as a Ballerina and raise my children!" she remarked.  
Ed nodded "That sounds fair." He said.  
"You damn right it is!" she said, sitting on the couch for a moment "When can I go home?" she asked.   
Ed sat next to her on the couch "I don't know, but I'll check it out later today and see if it's safe or not." He remarked.  
"Do you know who shot my husband, like seriously?" Jackie asked, turning to Ed.  
Ed shook his head "No, I don't. But my money is on Joker, him and Jonathan were always having scuffles." He said.  
Jackie nodded "Watch the boys, I'll be back!" she remarked, grabbing her sweater.  
"Where are you going?!" Ed asked.  
Jackie grabbed her purse "I'm going out." She said, walking out of the manor.  
Ed sighed "Oh, fuck." He said, shooting out of the couch to warn somebody.

 

Jackie parked next to The Joker's warehouse, she knew he was there since she could hear his thugs yelling inside; she knew he wouldn't go anywhere without his thugs.  
She walked in casually, the thugs glared at her in shock as she continued walking, acting like she owned the warehouse as she walked deeper into the warehouse.  
"Boss!" a thug yelled, it echoed through the warehouse.  
Jackie stopped at the end of the warehouse as a shadow began to get closer to her with the faint sound of footsteps.  
"Jackie Crane, long time, no see." The Joker said, showing himself to Jackie.  
The widow was in shock as she looked at the villain in front of her; the man walked with a cane and a limp, and his age was beginning to show through his make-up.  
"You look awful." Jackie said.  
The Joker smirked "We all get old, even you." He said.  
Jackie sighed as she crossed her arms "You wouldn't know anything about my husbands' death, would you?" she asked.  
The Joker shook his head "Honestly Jackie, I haven't had a scuff with Jon in years. There's nothing for us to fight about anymore, besides I've got bigger fish to fry." He said.  
Jackie nodded, The Joker sighed "I didn't kill your husband; in fact, I think you should be talking to Nigma." He said.  
"But…Ed told me he thought you did it." Jackie said.  
The Joker laughed his maniacal laugh, coughing a bit before he contained himself "Something is going on, Jackie; we villains can feel it in the air. Nigma is up to no good; and I'm saying that out of the kindness of my heart, not that I have one." He said.   
Jackie nodded "Well, thanks anyways." She said, turning around to leave the warehouse, feeling the eyes of the thugs on her.


	12. Sense of Betrayal

Jackie quietly walked into the Manor as she quietly shut the door; she looked around as she walked past the living room where both Ben and Julian were watching TV.  
"Mommy!" Ben said, getting up from the floor and running towards his mother.  
Jackie smiled as she picked up Ben "Hi! It seems like I haven't seen you two in forever." She said, walking into the living room.  
Julian looked up at his mother as Jackie messed with his hair before she sat on the couch next to Julian.  
"So what are you guys watching?" Jackie asked.  
"Spongebob." They both said in unison.  
Jackie nodded "Oh." She said, watching the television show with her sons.  
Bruce walked into the living room with his hands in his pockets "Dinner's almost ready, boys go get ready!" he said.  
The boys ran out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving Bruce and Jackie alone in the living room as Jackie turned off the TV.  
"Heard you went to go see Joker." Bruce said, sitting next to Jackie.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, you gonna hold it against me?" she asked.  
Bruce shook his head "No. But I don't think you should ever do that again." He responded.  
"I got what I wanted, so I think it's safe to say that I won't." she said, picking at her fingernails.  
Bruce looked at her closely "What exactly did you go looking for?" he asked.  
"Answers. Just a couple of answers." Jackie responded softly.  
Bruce held her hand as he looked at her "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, I've never been better." She said, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen. 

 

Dinner was peaceful, and familiar as the boys yelled across the table at Alfred and Bruce who chuckled and yelled back at them playfully.  
Jackie smiled as she enjoyed her spaghetti dinner, with mashed potatoes on the side, her favorite.  
Just then, in the happiness of the moment, the front door opened and closed; the dinner table went quiet as Ed appeared.  
Jackie got up from her chair and walked towards Ed, grabbing his arm and guiding him to the living room, giving him a distained look.  
"What?" Ed asked.  
Jackie closed the living room doors and turned to him "You killed him!" she accused.  
Ed looked at her confused "What?"   
"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" Jackie yelled, not caring about the acoustics in the house.  
Ed shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.  
Jackie groaned "You know, something never felt right about Jonathan's death, but Joker made it clear that I was looking in the wrong fucking direction!!" she said, pushing him against the coffee table.  
Ed scuffed as he caught his balance "What the fuck, Jackie!? I need context before you kill me against a glass coffee table in Wayne Manor!" he scowled.  
"Goddamn it, Ed! What did you do? Joker told me that something fishy is going on with the circumstances of my husbands' death!" Jackie said, pointing a finger at Ed.  
Ed shakes his head "Joker is manipulative and sneaky, he would tell you *anything* if he knew it would damage any decent relationship you have!" he yelled.  
Jackie clenched her fists as she shook them at Ed "Joker is old and brittle, and I don't think he had any involvement in Jon's death!" she said, tearing up.  
Ed sighed "What did he tell you?"   
"He told me that if anybody was involved in Jon's death, it would be you; because you're the only one acting strange." She said.  
Ed looked Jackie for a moment as she brushed forming tears away; Ed reached for her arm but she moved away as she glared at him.  
"What did you do?" she asked coldly.  
Ed closed his eyes, before looking down at the floor and his feet as Jackie began to cry as she covered her face from Ed.  
"Get out." She whispered.  
"Jackie." He whispered.  
"GET—OUT!!" she screamed, looking at him with fury in her eyes.  
Ed sighed as he walked past Jackie and out of the living room, leaving the Manor; Jackie turned around to find the entire household glaring at Jackie.  
The boys were clearly upset as Alfred and Bruce tried to comfort them, also in shock as they looked at Jackie.  
"Alright, boys…lets finish dinner." Alfred muttered, guiding the boys back into the dining room.  
Bruce walked to the living room and looked at Jackie, who was still brushing away forming tears as he reached her.  
He took her by her arms gently and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, silently telling her to let it all out as she held him close as she continued to sob.  
"It's alright, let it out." Bruce whispered to her.  
Jackie grabbed at his shirt sleeves "Why did he have to die?" she wept.  
Bruce sighed "I don't know, baby." He whispered.   
Jackie cried for a few more minutes before she pulled away from Bruce and looked at him before letting out a deep breathe.  
"You're going to be okay." Bruce comforted her, stroking her hair as he brushed away a falling tear.  
Bruce smiled "You're going to be a Prima Ballerina, and you're going to be amazing." He told her.  
"Never mind Ed, live your life the way you want to; not by how some asshole who calls himself 'The Riddler' thinks you should live." Bruce told her.  
Jackie nodded "Okay." She said.  
Bruce nodded "Good, now go finish your dinner and then you'll take a bubble bath, now go!" he said, playfully pushing her out of the living room.   
Jackie adjusted her hair and eyes as she casually walked back into the dining room to finish her dinner; there as now an awkwardness in the air as she sat next to Alfred.  
Alfred stroked her hand as she began to eat her dinner again, smiling at her sons as she enjoyed her dinner.  
Bruce sat back down in his seat as he gave a comforting smile to the boys as he began picking at his dinner once again.


	13. Memories

She had made a pit stop to the house after dropping Julian off as school; the door was ajar and she wasn't sure she wanted to see what was inside, but she couldn't help herself as she pushed the door forward.  
Jackie gasped softly as she saw the house in ruins; broken dishes on the floor and various items scattered across the carpet as she slowly made her way inside.  
She covered her mouth in shock as she softly pushed items out of her way as she made her way through the house.  
The silence softly killed her as she made her way back to the bedroom where clothes were thrown all over, the lamps broken, and the bed no longer recognizable.   
Jackie sighed as she walked down the hallway to Jonathan's office that was a complete and utter mess; she couldn't believe the sight in front of her.   
She took a step forward, then gasping in pain as she looked down to see the item that she had stepped on, she nearly pouted as she leaned down to grab it.  
The music box that Crane had given her was in pretty good condition still, she sighed as she opened the box and smiled at the ballerina figurine that was ready to dance; she gave the knob a few twists and let it go.  
Jackie tried to hold back tears as she familiar tune of the Swan Lake theme played, she watched the ballerina spun in place.

"Jonathan, what's going on?" Jackie asked, giggling as Jonathan guided her into his office.  
Jackie held onto her husbands' hand tightly as he guided her towards his table where another wrapped present rested on his desk.  
Crane smiled as he stopped her by his table "Okay, open your eyes." He said, grabbing the wrapped gift.  
Jackie opened her eyes and smiled at Crane as he showed her the gift "Open it." He told her.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Just open it!" Crane said, smiling at her.  
Jackie softly unwrapped the package to show a gorgeous pink box, Jackie looked up at Crane for a second as she felt the knob on the bottom; she twisted it as she opened the box, to find a ballerina spinning in place.  
"Oh, Jonathan." She responded, looking up to smile at her husband "It's beautiful." She said, hugging Jonathan tightly as she held the music box.  
Jonathan smiled "I knew you'd like it." He responded, pulling away from the hug to kiss her "I love you." He told her.  
Jackie looked at her husband and smiled "I love you too." She said.

 

Jackie held the music box tight as she continued to roam throughout the house, looking at the wreckage and making mental notes to herself.  
The widow sighed as she made her way back to the front of the house when she felt a pair of eyes coming from the boys bedroom; she slowly turned around to face the dimly lit room.  
Jackie closely examined the bedroom when her cell phone vibrated in her jacket pocket; she jumped as she caught herself, putting her hand on her chest as she reached in her pocket for her cell phone.  
"Hello?" she asked, turning away from the bedroom.  
"Nurse Crane; Hi, it's Mildred, we're having a problem with one of our patients and the doctors could use your help and expertise." She said.  
Jackie sighed "Okay, I'll be right there." She said, hanging up her phone and putting it in her purse.  
She looked around the house one more time, before she left, closing the door behind her and attempted to lock the door; but it was broken.

 

Jackie was enjoying her lunch break silently in the break room, reading a copy of Cosmopolitan in silence as she felt a presence sit next to her.  
She looked up from her magazine to see Dr. Patel sitting next to her with his lunch spread along his side of the table.  
"Uhh…" Jackie managed to get out as she looked at the doctor.  
Dr. Patel smiled "Hi, Nurse Crane." He said.  
Jackie sighed as she looked back at her magazine "Hello, Dr. Patel." She remarked.  
Dr. Patel quietly ate his lunch before he put his fork down and dabbed his mouth down and cleared his throat.   
"So, Nurse Crane," he said, getting Jackie's attention as she looked back up from her magazine "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out for dinner some time." He said.  
Jackie put her magazine down and smiled before she looked at the doctor "Look, you seem like a really nice guy; but…I'm not exactly ready to date yet. And, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm done dating doctors." She remarked.  
Dr. Patel cocked an eye brow "But your husband was a career villain." He responded.  
"He was a psychiatrist first." Jackie remarked.   
Dr. Patel sighed "Well, then." He remarked, turning back to his lunch for a second.  
"I'm sorry, but what exactly did you see in him?? He was rather dainty and scrawny…and just weird!" Dr. Patel asked.  
Jackie looked at Dr. Patel disgusted as she grabbed her magazine and got out of her chair "If you have to know, he loved me SO much! And he was more of a man than you ever will be!" she remarked, walking out of the break room.

 

"Yeah, right there." She muttered, lying on the couch as Julian gave her a feet rub.  
Julian looked at his mother in the silent "Hey, mom?" he asked.  
Jackie looked at him and smiled "Yeah?" she responded.  
"Can you tell me the story of when I was born?" Julian asked.   
Jackie chuckled as she sat up on the couch "Only if you keep rubbing my feet." She bargained.  
Julian nodded as he continued to rub her feet, Jackie sighed as she thought for a moment.  
"You were born on a very early Tuesday morning, I went into labor in my cell right before midnight and they took me to the hospital." She said, Julian nodding.  
Jackie nodded "So, you came out crying; nearly screaming as the doctor held you. They cleaned you up and put you in my arms and you—you were so beautiful. You looked at me with those blue eyes and I knew you weren't a mistake." She told Julian.  
Julian smiled "Was dad there?" he asked.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah. He was hiding in a shadow because there was a warrant out for your arrest. But he saw you in the ward as I rested; and the story goes that your father went to see you, and you slept with one eye opened." Jackie said.  
Julian chuckled "Did I always do that as a baby?" he asked.  
Jackie shook his head "No, it was just that one incident." She said.  
"Do I really look like dad?" Julian asked.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, you're the spitting image of him; and so is your brother." She said, looking down at her watch "Now go get ready for bed." She said.  
Julian nodded as he got up off the couch and ran up the stairs, Jackie sighed as she laid back down on the couch, closing her eyes for a second before dozing off on the couch.


	14. Practice Makes Perfect

Jackie sat waiting for her doctor in a hospital gown; she crossed her arms and played a thumb war with herself as she waited.  
She had been dreading this visit ever since she had scheduled it, but she knew it was inevitable, either way she knew deep down inside of herself that she would truly take Alfred's advice and keep the baby.  
Jackie sighed as she thought the process through, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened.  
"Mrs. Crane, long time, no see!" the doctor said with a smile on her face as she closed the door.  
Jackie smiled "How are you doc?" she asked.  
The doctor nodded "Nothing to complain about. I'm sorry to hear about Jonathan." She said softly.  
Jackie held her smile, softly glaring at her gynecologist as an awkward silence filled the room.  
The gyno shook her head "But, anyway, what's up?" she asked.  
"I think I might be pregnant." Jackie said.  
The doctor nodded "Okay, well lets have a looks see." She responded, guiding Jackie to lay on the bed and lift the gown up as the doctor put jelly on her stomach.  
"Sorry, it's a bit cold." The doctor responded as she placed the ultrasound wand against her stomach.  
Jackie looked up at the screen as she awaited the news on if she truly was pregnant or not.  
The doctor smiled as she stopped the wand in a mid stroke, catching a small bean-size item in Jackie's lower abdomen.  
"You're definitely pregnant; looks about 9-weeks." She said, turning to her patient.  
Jackie looked at the growing fetus when she began to tear up and then inevitably sob before she covered her face from her doctor.  
Her doctor handed her a tissue as she patiently waited for Jackie to calm down, and when she did she took a deep breathe and thought for a moment "How am I going to tell my boys?" she asked.  
The doctor smiled "You just tell them." She said, turning back to the ultrasound to snap a picture for Jackie.  
Jackie sat up as she contemplated for a moment "Doc, I'm about to perform in a ballet, is it safe for that?" she asked.  
The doctor turned "Well, when is the ballet?" she asked.  
"In two months." Jackie said.  
The doctor nodded "I don't see a problem with it, but if you start having problems you need to stop immediately, and come and see me." She said.  
Jackie nodded "I'll be sure that I do." She said.

 

She spun a chaînés tourne over and over again as the ballet music played; the ignored the mirror in front of her as she remained focused on the task at hand.  
"Alright, Jackie." Mrs. Lenore said, motioning Jackie to stop.  
Jackie began to catch her breathe as Mrs. Lenore spoke with her counter parts before turning back to Jackie.  
"Lets start over, from the beginning." She said sitting in her chair.  
Jackie nodded as she started in second position, waiting for the music to start before she began to move across the studio in her Pointe shoes.  
"Sharper on that turn, Jackie." She heard Mrs. Lenore say as she continued with her routine, but made a mental note of her correction.  
Mrs. Lenore huffed "Stop!" she remarked.  
Jackie landed on her position as she did, turning to Mrs. Lenore as she got up from her seat and circled Jackie like a hawk.  
"Something's wrong." She said to herself, tapping her index finger against her lips.  
Mrs. Lenore looked Jackie dead in the eye for a second "Go get a drink of water, I need to figure this out." She said, turning away from the dancer.

 

Jackie stood up from the water fountain, taking a deep breathe from inhaling all the water.  
She saw a shadow in the corner of her eye when she turned to see a figure of a man down the hall in the dark.  
"Hello?" Jackie asked, turning to face it.  
There was no response.  
Jackie began to walk towards it "Hello?" she asked annoyed.  
There was no response, but the shadow began to move away; causing Jackie to attempt to run after it.  
"HEY!" Jackie said, beginning to catch up with the shadow when she turned the corner only to find that the figure was entirely gone.  
Jackie huffed as she looked down the hallway again, then realizing it was probably her Schizophrenia coming through; she thought about going to a new psychiatrist to get her dosages increased.  
While in her thought she was interrupted by the studio door opened "Jackie?" she heard Mrs. Lenore call out.  
Jackie walked back to the studio "Yes, Mrs. Lenore." She asked.  
"I've figured it out, come back in!" she said before ducking back into the studio.  
Jackie sighed, realizing that it was going to be a very long night for her.

 

Jackie gathered the family around the dinner table and placed the ultrasound picture in the middle of the four of them.  
Alfred was not surprised; however Bruce was in shock as he looked up from the ultrasound to Jackie, who gently smiled.  
"What is it Uncle Bruce?" Ben asked.  
Bruce turned to Ben and smiled "You and Julian are going to be big brothers." He said, faking a smile.  
"What?" Julian asked, turning to his mother.  
Jackie picked at her nails, knowing that is anybody was going to react badly, it would be Julian.  
"Yeah. I'm pregnant." She said.  
Bruce nodded "How far along are you?" he asked.  
"I'm 9-weeks, so roughly two months." Jackie said, shrugging her shoulders.  
Ben only had a huge smile on his face as he looked up at his mother "Is it a boy??" he asked.  
Jackie chuckles "Uh, no; we're not sure what it is yet." She said.  
"When do we find out?" Ben asked.  
Julian turned to his brother "Much later on." He said.  
Ben nodded "Oh, I want a brother!" he said.  
"I want a sister." Julian said, reaching for the picture from Bruce.  
Bruce, who was still in shock, looked at Jackie with uncertainty in his eyes "It *is* Jon's, right?" he asked.  
Alfred scuffed "Of course it's Jonathans'! It's not like Jackie went out on a spree when he died!" he responded.  
"Thank you, Alfred!" she said.  
Alfred nodded "You're welcome! But don't be thinking that I'm going to help you raise this one, you're on your own!" he said.  
Jackie nodded "Yep, I need to clean up the house and then the boys and I will move back in." she said.  
Bruce and Alfred nodded in agreement before they both got up from the table "Boys go get the table ready." Bruce said, walking into the kitchen.  
Alfred stroked Jackie's arm "It'll all be fine, love. I promise." Alfred said, following the family into the kitchen.  
Meanwhile, Jackie stayed at the table and smiled to herself "Yeah, everything's going to be just fine." She told herself.


	15. The Ideal Happiness

Jackie adjusted her ballet gear when a knock was heard on her door "Yeah." Jackie responded, adjusting her hair.  
"Hey, mom?" Julian asked.   
Jackie turned to the door "Yeah?" she said.  
Julian handed Jackie a piece of paper "Can you sign this?" he asked.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "What is it for?" she asked curiously.  
"It's a permission slip to join Book Club." Julian said, now avoiding eye contact with his mother.  
Jackie smiled "You're dad was in book club." She said, turning around to find a pen.  
"Was he?" Julian asked, following his mother into her bathroom.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, he loved it." She said, signing the permission slip.   
Julian took the slip and began to walk out of the bedroom when he stopped and turned back to his mother "So, are you really going to be a Ballerina, now?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" she asked.  
Julian faced his mother completely when he sighed "You always said that people can never actually BE a dancer as their job." He said.  
Jackie looked at her son and smiled "Yeah. I did." She said.  
"Why? Dad always thought you were a great dancer." He said.  
Jackie sighed "Well, I guess because I didn't believe in myself." She responded.  
Julian nodded "Okay, well I'll be downstairs." He said, finally leaving the bedroom.  
Jackie sighed, shaking her head at herself before she faced back to her mirror to finish getting ready for the day.

 

Jackie chugged her entire water bottle as she left the studio and began to walk towards her car when a shadow began to form next to her car.  
She stopped, grabbed her bag and ready to attack whoever it was when Ed showed up from behind her car.  
"What the hell is your problem!? You don't just sneak up on somebody like that!" she said, trying to calm her nerves down.   
Ed sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, walking towards Jackie.  
"What do you want?" she asked, unlocking her car door and throwing her bag into the bag seat.  
Ed followed her as he stood behind her "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." He said.  
Jackie turned around and looked at he career villain in disgust "Oh, so you think you can kill my husband and then a 'sorry' is going to fix everything?" she asked, slamming her door shut before attempting to get into her car.  
Ed grabbed her arm and forced her to face him "Look, I didn't kill Jon. But…I can't talk about it, nobody really can. It's too dangerous. And I just want to make sure that you know that." He said, letting go of her arm before walking away.  
Jackie watched as Ed left her alone in her thoughts, the knot in the pit of her stomach remained as she got into her car, locking the doors once she was inside.   
She remained silent in the car for a moment as she finally released the ball in her chest that had been building up for two months as she began to sob in her car.  
Jackie let the tear flow as she sat in her seat, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere for awhile as she tossed her keys onto the passenger seat.  
"Goddamn it." Jackie remarked.

 

Jackie slept as a storm blew through Gotham, she had the covers tightly wrapped around her when she felt something tugging on her sheets.  
"Mommy?" Ben asked softly.  
Jackie moaned as she tried to open her eyes "What is it, Ben?" she muttered.  
"I'm scared." He muttered.  
Jackie rubbed her eyes as she finally looked at Ben "Why are you scared?" she asked.  
"The thunder." He said.  
Jackie sighed as she opened the sheets, letting Ben crawl under the sheets with her before she closed the sheets.  
Ben cuddled closer to his mother as she held him close through a sheet, Jackie could feel a chill down her spine from the small crack opened in her window before she turned to it and huffed.  
"Damn it." She remarked, quickly getting out of bed and running to the window to close it.  
Jackie looked out the window for a moment to see a figure looking up at her in the rain, she watched the figure for a moment before she closed the window and jumped back under the sheets.  
Ben turned to his mother as he snuggled close as she put an arm around him as she hoped the rain against the windows would comfort her youngest son to sleep.  
"Mommy?" Ben asked.  
Jackie sighed "Yeah, Ben?" she asked.  
"I miss daddy." He said.  
Jackie opened her eyes, she kissed her sons head and held him even closer "Yeah, me too," She said "Me too." 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as Jackie, Bruce, and Alfred began to clean up the house, picking up broken pieces of plate and trash up from the floor.  
The silence was peaceful for the three of them as they all heard the boys playing in the back yard, even though Jackie asked them to clean up back there; Jackie sighed as she looked around the house "This is going to take forever." She said.  
Alfred smiled "Maybe we can do some renovating." He suggested.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, maybe." She said.  
Bruce stopped and looked around the messy house "We could get some new shelves build. Let up with some of the crowding." Bruce suggested.  
Jackie smiled "Why don't we focus on cleaning up the house first, and then think about renovations." She said.  
"Why not talk about it now? It would make the time fly." Bruce said.  
Jackie chuckled "Whatever you want to do." She said, sweeping up the rest of the broken glass up from the kitchen floor.  
"Maybe you could invest in a new living room set!" Alfred remarked, throwing away pieces of broken DVD's and picture frames.  
Jackie shook her head "Jon and I bought that when we first got married." She said.  
Bruce shrugged his shoulders "Maybe you could give the house a makeover, I mean, Jon did leave you something, right?" he asked.  
Jackie looked at Bruce frustrated "Yeah, I did…but I used it on paying for my dead husbands' funeral!" she said.  
Alfred walked over to Jackie and put his hands on her shoulders "Take it down a notch, love. He didn't mean anything by it." He comforted her.  
Jackie looked around the house, the furniture could use a pick-me-up and the walls could use a decent coat of paint; her and Jonathan could never agree on a color so they left the walls white for ten years.  
"The place could use some sprucing up. BUT not until we clean it up!" she said, throwing the broken glass into the trash can.  
Bruce and Alfred turned to each other and smiled before they resumed their task.


	16. No More Mrs. Nice Crane

"I don’t think you need an increase in your prescription, Jackie." Dr. Greene said, shaking her head in disagreement.  
Jackie sighed "But I'm having more lapses." She said.  
Dr. Greene nodded "I understand, Jackie; are you sure it's not just the stress of everything?" she asked.  
Jackie shook her head "I'm so happy…and healthy! And yet, I'm seeing shadows, and things in the corner of my eye." She said, glaring down the doctor.  
Jackie sighed "Just do me this one solid." She said.  
Dr. Green sighed as she looked down at Jackie's file, writing a little note and smiled at Jackie "I'll fax it to the pharmacy." She said.  
Jackie smirked as she stood up, throwing her purse over her shoulder "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked.  
Dr. Greene stood up "So, how's your ballet going?" she asked.  
"It's good; we're going to start moving to the stage soon. Another month and a half and the show will go on." Jackie said with an anxious smile.  
Dr. Greene smiled "Well I already bought my ticket, I'm so excited for you!" she said, patting Jackie on the shoulder before leaving the room.   
Jackie continued to smile to herself as she began to walk out of the room and out of Arkham entirely; the eerie feeling of somebody watching her was beginning to spook her out. 

 

The house was silent when Claw walked into the living room, interrupting Jackie with her television time as he cleared his throat.  
"Penguin and Ra's Al Ghul request to see you." He spoke softly, not to alarm the entire house.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "Why?" she asked.  
Claw shrugged his shoulders "Something about the late Scarecrow's affairs." He said.  
Jackie nodded "Right…rally the troops." She said, slowly getting up off the couch.

 

The drive was quiet as Jackie rode in the passenger seat, while Claw drove to the undisclosed location.   
Jackie huffed "I want everybody to be prepared, you hear me?" she said, then hearing an echo of guns cocking.   
Claw turned to Jackie "I don't think it's one of those meetings." He said, assuring the widow.  
Jackie turned to the man and scuffed "In the past, it's always been like one of those meetings" she said, turning away and looking down at her hands that looked slimmer in the moonlight.  
The car stopped, Jackie looked up to see Penguin smirking to himself with his 'army' as Ra's Al Ghul stood next to the rather short and plump man.  
Jackie cleared her throat as she calmly opened the passenger door and walked towards the two criminals; it was abnormally quiet as she made her way to them and stopped a few feet away.  
"Mrs. Crane, you're looking quite draper." Ra's remarked with a smile.  
"You're sarcasm does not amuse me, Ra's." Jackie said, turning to Penguin when Claw made his way next to Jackie.  
Penguin smiled "Mrs. Crane, I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." He said.  
"What circumstances?" she asked.   
Ra's and Penguin looked at each other briefly "Jackie, we need your husbands' key to his lair." Ra's said.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "I'm sorry?" she asked.  
Penguin sighed "You husband and we were working on a plan, nothing to be worried about, however we need his plans, which are in his lair. And we need to get in." he said in a sly voice.  
Jackie shook her head "No, I'm sorry." She said.  
"Well, why not?" Penguin asked.  
Jackie sighed "I'm not saying you can't have the key, I'm saying I don't know where his lair OR his spear key are." She said, putting her hands in her coat pocket.  
Ra's huffed "Well, you need to find it." He told her.  
Jackie cocked her head in surprise "Excuse me?" she asked in a tone that would make Jonathan Crane run for the hills, if he were still alive.  
Claw motioned the crew to stay down as Ra's glared at the widow "We need that key! Our plan is still going into action whether Jonathan is alive or not." He said.  
Jackie's tongue played with her back molars as she smirked "Hm." She said, finally making eye contact with Ra's and Penguin.  
"Well, I've decided that this conversation is over." She said, turning back to her van.  
"Light 'em up, boys!" she said, walking back to her car with Claw.  
Claw turned around and watched as his fellow thugs shot at Ra's Al Ghul and Penguin as they both retreated back to their cars.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Claw asked.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "No, but it felt good." She remarked, getting back into the car, watching the two villains flee from the scene.  
The gunfire stopped and silence filled the air again as she turned to Claw, who was entering the car, she sighed "Home, Claw." She simply said, beginning to look out the window.

 

Jackie was enjoying a warm treat when she heard the door open and slam close, hearing footsteps stomping into the kitchen.  
Ed grimaced as he looked at Jackie "And I quote 'I've never seen a woman go that crazy since Harley finally left Joker!'" he said, placing his hands firmly on the isle.  
"Am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" she asked coldly.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Ed asked her.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, what's wrong with you, Ed?" she asked rhetorically.  
Ed bent forward, taking a deep breathe before rising back up and glaring at Jackie "You cannot shot at anybody, doesn't matter how good it feels." He said.  
Jackie snapped her neck turning to Ed, her eyes filled with fury as she got out of her seat "Don't tell me what do to do!! I'm tired of being the innocent one getting left behind to pick up everybody's mess!" she stated coldly.  
Ed swallowed hard as she guided him up against a wall, with even more fury growing in her eyes "In fact, you're gonna do what I say! And Simon Says to take me to Jonathan's lair, or I'll kill you." She said.  
"I doubt that very seriously." He said nervously.  
Jackie smirked, brining her lips close to Ed's ear "They'll never find your body. I promise!" she whispered, walking away from Ed and out of the kitchen to fetch her coat.  
"Oh, shit…" Ed muttered, sliding to the floor from pure fear.


	17. Moving On

Ed guided Jackie through the old and abandoned court house, the only source of light was the flashlight that Ed held close all while keeping Jackie even closer.  
"Are we seriously there yet?" Jackie asked.  
Ed simply sighed and ignored Jackie's question before he stopped at two wide doors; Jackie watched as Ed pulled out a key and unlocked the doors before pushing them open.  
Jackie walked in and browsed from where she was standing; the openness of the broken down court room surprised Jackie as she finally moved.  
"Holy crap." She muttered.  
Behind her, Ed was lighting a barrel and pushing it into the middle of the open space, giving Jackie more light as she observed.   
"Oh my god." Jackie whispered, getting an even better look of her late-husbands' lair.  
The courthouse was stripped bare with filing cabinets lined up against the wall and a large desk in the center with several booths surrounding it.  
Jackie walked up to the filing cabinets, most were empty, but the ones closest to his large desk were full with pictures; personal pictures of Jackie, and the boys, and Jonathan.  
"Oh, Jon." She whispered, looking through the old family photos as she began to tear up, sitting against the arm of a court bench.  
Ed walked up next to her, his breathing still shallow since it was obvious her moods were on a roller coaster, he looked over her shoulder at the photos, surprised that Crane would consider keeping those at the lair.  
Jackie got up from the bench and walked towards his large desks where papers were skewed and broken pencils were everywhere, she sat and looked; observing the plans to the cities destruction.  
She smiled, pushing the papers aside as she looked around before beginning to open the drawers that were piled with miscellaneous things; that is before she got to the bottom drawer.  
Jackie opened it and not expecting much, but to her surprise when she opened it, it was empty aside from Jonathan's mask; she gently grabbed it and pulled it out of its home and observing every inch of it.  
Memories of their last moments together came flooding back to her, all the kisses and touching, all the 'I love you's" that were said; Jackie faintly touched her lips as she remembered his hot kisses he placed on her lips.   
"Jonathan." She simply muttered before she cried into the mask.  
Ed stood feet away as he watched her, helpless as he surrounded himself with her cries before he finally made a move towards her.  
"Jackie?" he asked.  
Jackie sighed as he stood next to her, looking down at her while still keeping his distance when she looked up from Jonathan's mask.  
"We should get going." He said softly.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She said, standing up while the mask was still in her hands.  
Ed took her hand gently as he guided her out of the lair and back out into the cold city of Gotham. 

 

Jackie placed Jonathan's mask on her dresser while Ed simply followed Jackie into her bedroom that was quiet and still.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ed asked.  
Jackie turned to him; there was a sort sadness in her eyes as she walked up to him and pushed the door shut before she mashed her lips unto his.  
Ed tried to push her away but her lips only welcomed him more as she grabbed Ed's arms firmly before she finally pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ed.  
He took off his hat and reading glasses and pulled off his jacket, following Jackie towards her bed as she stripped herself of her top layers of clothing.  
"Jackie." Ed whispered as they both fell unto the bed, still placing kisses on each other's skin while they continued to strip themselves of their clothing.  
Ed's kisses her different than Jon's, she couldn't feel the passion as she continued to kiss him, adjusting herself when he took off his boxers and proceeded to thrust into Jackie.  
"Ed!" Jackie silently cried as she held onto Ed as he thrusted out of her, she enjoyed the pleasure for what it was as he found a rhythm.  
Ed grunted with every thrust, while Jackie's shallow breathing kept a steady pace with each thrust, she just hoped nobody could hear them.  
"Oh god." Ed moaned, beginning to feel his coil already tightening as his thrusts became fuller and harder.  
Jackie tilted her head back as she let Ed complete his task, she felt a tingle against the small of her back with each thrust, causing her to smile and lean up towards Ed, who took her by her neck and kissed her.  
"Ed, oh yeah…" Jackie whispered as she Ed let one final thrust go before he came inside of Jackie.  
Jackie was unamuzed at this pleasure, but she took it for what it was as she let Ed roll next to her on the bed, his shallow breathing beginning to slow down as he gently fell to sleep.  
She smirked; grabbing her panties and putting them back on before she laid next to Ed and fell asleep herself.

 

Jackie awoke the next morning under the covers; Ed was missing and so was Jonathan's mask that she remembered placing on the dresser.  
"Mother fucker." She muttered, pulling herself out of bed when she looked at the time: 10: 17 A.M.  
Jackie groaned as she pushed herself out of bed, she had never been late to work ever in her life, and she couldn't believe that anybody would let her sleep in that late.  
"Fuck!" she remarked, trying to get herself together before exiting her room and running towards the door, ignoring Alfred and Bruce, and her sons as she bolted out of the Manor.  
Jackie Crane had never ever missed a day of ballet in her life, and she wasn't going to let this be one of those days as she jumped into her car and sped away.


	18. The Stage

Jackie glared at herself in the mirror as she prepared for the routine with her co-star; she watched as her 'Prince Charming' stood behind her as the piano began to play.  
The 'couple' moved as one as they practiced the Black Swan's entrance, something that gave Jackie a tingle down her spine; however she still had pent up anger from Ed just taking off in the morning, and with Jonathan's mask no less.  
"Jackie?" Mrs. Lenore asked.  
The piano stopped as Jackie snapped out of her trance "Yeah?" she asked, facing her instructor.  
"Are you alright?" Mrs. Lenore asked.  
Jackie nodded and smiled "Yeah, I was just somewhere else." She said.  
Mrs. Lenore smirked "Well, come back, please!" she said, nodding to the pianist before both Jackie and her partner started over.   
Jackie moved her arms against her partner as she danced against him to the music, seducing the both of them with her eyes and body.  
Her partner simply glared, not mesmerized; but he was paying attention to her movements; she could tell he was trying to work against her moves.  
"Alright, guys, enough!" Mrs. Lenore remarked.  
The dancers stopped as the pianist stood up from his seat, grabbed his music, and walking out of the studio.  
Mrs. Lenore as she sighed "Luke, you can go." She said, motioning him to leave.  
Jackie crossed her arms, catching her breathe as she watched her dance partner leave before glancing back at her instructor.  
"Jackie, it's come to my attention that you might be hiding something from me." Mrs. Lenore said, beginning to circle Jackie like a hawk.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "Like what? What have you heard?" she asked.  
Mrs. Lenore shrugged "Something along the lines of you being with child." She said, crossing her arms as she stopped and looked at Jackie.  
"I am. But it's not a big deal, by the time the performance is on, I will only be entering my second trimester." Jackie confessed, playing with her hands.  
Mrs. Lenore huffed "And why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal." Jackie responded.  
Mrs. Lenore smiled before pushing her hair away from her face "Okay, we start on the stage on Monday, I'll see you there?" she asked, walking away from her to grab her coat.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, I'll be there." She said with a soft smile. 

 

"Hey, mom?" Julian asked, resting his head on Jackie's mattress as he waited for his mother to wake up.  
Jackie grumbled as she rubbed her eyes "What, Julian?" she asked.  
"Can we go out?" Julian asked her.  
Jackie moaned as she stretched "What?" she asked, opening her eyes finally.  
"Can we go out?" Ben asked, joining his brother next to his mothers' bed.  
Jackie looked at her sons and smiled "Go where?" she asked, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.  
The boys climbed onto their mothers' bed as they sat next to her, Jackie chuckled as they looked at each other.  
"Can we go to the park?" Ben asked.  
Jackie looked out the window to see it pouring; she looked to her youngest son "I don't think so." She told herself.  
Julian giggled as he rested is head on his hands "Can we go to the toy store?" he asked.  
Ben gasped with joy "Lets go to the mall!!" he suggested optimistically.   
Jackie sighed "Okay. Lets go to the mall." She said with a smile.

 

Ben held his mothers' hand as he tried to eat his ice cream cone, Julian walked on the other side of his mother.  
"Hey, mommy?" Ben asked, looking up at his mother.   
Jackie smiled as she looked down at her son "Yeah, baby?" she asked.   
"How come we haven't seen Uncle Ed in awhile?" Ben asked.  
Julian nodded "Yeah, why hasn't he been coming around lately?" he asked.  
Jackie sighed as she looked around for a second "Because Uncle Ed and I aren't really getting along." She said.  
"Why?" Ben asked.  
Jackie smiled "Because." She said.  
Julian looked up at his mother "Did Uncle Ed kill dad?" he muttered to his mother.  
Jackie looked down at her oldest before guiding them to the closest bench and sat them both down.  
"I don't think Uncle Ed killed your father, but I think he knows something about it and isn't telling me about it. You can't trust people who don't tell you the entire truth." Jackie told her sons.  
Julian nodded "So…does that mean we can't trust Uncle Bruce?" Julian asked.   
Jackie smiled "No, you can trust Uncle Bruce." She said.  
Ben looked up at his mother "Is daddy in heaven?" he asked.  
Jackie chuckled "What do you think?" she asked.   
Ben nodded "He's with your real mommy and daddy." He said with a smile, now offering Jackie his ice cream.  
Jackie took a lick before kissed her sons' forehead, now beginning to look around the mall where she could feel eyes peering at her; she looked back down at her sons and held them both close.

Jackie popped her knuckles as she got into second position; the lights were bright and burning on her skin as she began to move.  
The other ballerinas watched in jealous envy as Jackie minded to herself while dancing, ignore all the eyes that were glaring and Mrs. Lenore, who was watching closely.  
"Alright, lets start from the beginning one more time." Mrs. Lenore remarked, watching Jackie and her 'prince charming' set up once again.  
Jackie looked out onto the stage and saw shadows sitting in just a few rows back, watching her.  
She began dancing, continuing to watch the shadows as she began a Chaînés turn when finally she looked long enough to see…Jonathan?  
Jackie gasped as she stopped her turn, nearly twisting her ankle as she fell unto the floor; she looked back up towards the audience and the shadows were gone.  
The girls were gasping as they rushed to Jackie's side, who was still in shock as she looked out off the stage.  
Mrs. Lenore rushed to Jackie's side, kneeling beside her "Are you alright?" she asked while helping her up.  
Jackie nodded, taking one more look out before turning to Mrs. Lenore "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a quick drink of water." She said, smiling to her teacher as she walked backstage to retrieve her water bottle.  
She gasped for air as she held her stomach, her heart was racing like it would pop out of her chest any minute; she began to rationalize everything before she finally calmed down, turned around, and went back on stage.


	19. Girls Night Out

It was a month until the performance officially and Jackie felt like she was losing her mind as she walked off the stage and to her dressing room when Mary rushed to her side.  
"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat…or drink...or something." Mary asked, following Jackie a little too close.  
Jackie smiled "I can't! I have to get home and sleep." She said.  
Mary lost her smile "Is everything okay? You have been looking pretty tired lately." She said as they both walked into Jackie's dressing room.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, I just…I think my schizophrenia has been acting up lately." She said.  
Mary covered her mouth gently "Oh no, what's going on?" she asked.  
"Like—I keep seeing my husband, y'know? I see him around the corner, I see his shadow walking away, I see him watching me practice on stage. And my doctor has already upped my dosage for my anti-psychotics, and she won't do it again." Jackie said, turning to Mary.  
Mary nodded "Let me ask you, when was the last time you went out and had a good time, and it was just you? Not your sons, or Bruce Wayne, or…anybody in your immediate family." She asked.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "Not in a really long time." She admitted.  
Mary chuckled "Exactly! We should go have a girls night!!" she said.  
Jackie laughed "Uhm…to be honest, I don't know that many girls." She said, looking herself over in the mirror.  
"Well, I do. So how about instead of going home and crashing, why don't you just change and come out with us?" Mary asked, smiling brightly.  
Jackie thought for a moment, looking at Mary whose look did not let up; she sighed "Okay, fine." She said, giving in. 

 

Mary had managed to get Jackie onto the dance floor after dinner with a few girls from the dance company; Jackie was shy as the girls danced around her to the techno music.  
Jackie closed her eyes, still seeing the strobe lights as she felt the heat of the people around her as she threw her hands up in the air and spun around with them.  
Mary grabbed Jackie's arms and pulled her close "Hey, how about a beer??" she asked with a smile on her face.  
Jackie opened her eyes, nodding to her friend "Yeah, I beer sounds good!" she said, now following Mary to the bar.  
"Are you having fun?" Mary asked.  
Jackie ordered a beer and nodded "I am now!" she said with a laugh.  
Mary squealed with excitement "Lets not leave until 2!" Mary said.  
Jackie thought for a moment as she shook her head "I don't know, we still have to go to work tomorrow, remember?" she said with a chuckle.  
Mary pouted as she grabbed her beer and began to chug it "Yeah, I'm so anxious! Are you? I know you are! You're the Swan Queen!" Mary yelled through the music.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, but I get to be the Swan Queen! I'm so excited!" she said, jumping up and down before grabbing her beer and taking a swig of her beer.  
"Hey guys!!" Anna yelled, walking to the bar.  
Anna, who had already had her fill of alcoholic beverages, was already beginning to slur her speech and swerving as she moved.  
Jackie smiled as Anna got to the bar and smiled at both of them "So, what are you girls talking about?" she asked, holding onto the bar for dear life.  
"We're talking about the Ballet." Mary said enthusiastically.  
Anna nodded, Jackie and Mary both could smell alcohol on her breathe as they glanced at each other for a moment before Mary cleared her throat.  
"Hey, you're looking pretty tired; why don't we get you a cab?" Mary asked, smiling to Anna.  
Anna shook her head "I know what you're doing!" she said coyly.  
Mary and Jackie cocked an eye brow "Oh yeah?" Mary asked.  
Anna nodded "You don't want me here anymore! Because I'm drunk!" she said.  
Mary nodded "You're a bit worse for wear." She admitted.  
Jackie sighed "Hey, why don't I go get the cab and Mary, you can go get her coat?" she said with a smile, making her way out onto the sidewalk where she could retrieve a cab for their drunk co-worker. 

After they sent Anna on their way, the ballerinas continued to dance while continuing to drink fruity cocktails and grinding up against each other.  
Jackie, as she danced, stretched out along the dance floor, gently grabbing a strangers' neck and began to dance against the body; she didn't care who it was.  
The strangers' hands wrapped around her body as they moved with her, Jackie turned around to face the stranger who was only a silhouette of a man.  
Jackie smiled as she danced with the stranger, their hands all over each others' bodies before Jackie leaned in and whispered "You wanna get out of here?" she asked him.  
He, whoever he was, did not respond as he took Jackie's hand and pulled her along through the crowd of people and out into the streets of Gotham.  
Jackie, who was slightly buzzed, only saw the man's shadow as he guided her to his car that was parked in a parking garage across the street.  
The man helped her in his car before he turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot; Jackie rested against her seatbelt as she muttered the instructions back to her house.  
The drive was silent as she felt the engine of the car pulse through her body, and before she knew it he was pulling into her driveway; Jackie giggled as she unbuckled her seatbelt "You're really good at directions." She slurred.  
The man assisted Jackie as she got out of the car and guided the both of them towards the front door; the man offered his help with the keys as he unlocked the door and whisked Jackie into the house.  
Jackie pulled the man in for a kiss as she guided them again into the bedroom that was still slightly a mess as she attempted to make her way to the bed with the stranger.  
She sat down on the bed and looked up at the man and his shadow and mysteriousness as she sighed.  
"You remind me of my husband." She said, beginning a drunken rant as she played with his shirt "He died. He was a career villain, but he had a good heart, he took care of me." She said.  
Jackie sighed "I miss him, a lot." She went on to say.  
It was quiet in the bedroom as the mysterious stranger laid her on the bed, her head to the pillow as he took her heels off and tossed them aside.  
"Sounds like he was an amazing man all things considered." The man whispered as he tucked her into bed.  
Jackie nodded as she began to dose off "Yeah, he was." She said; Jackie dozed off as the stranger walked out of the bedroom and out the front door.


	20. Recovery

Jackie awoke the next morning with sunlight against her face, she groaned as she rubbed her eyes and turned to her alarm clock; forcing a gasp coming from her lips.  
She cursed as she rolled out of bed, realizing that she was very late for 'work' as it were as she managed to grab her purse and keys up off the floor and rush out where she realized that there was no car to drive her to the dance studio.  
"Fuck!" she remarked, pulling out her cell phone as she speed dialed Alfred, he'd be there in a jiffy and would get her to work at a decent time, even if she was going to be late.

She nearly stomped onto the stage as she threw her stuff onto the floor and rushed to Mrs. Lenore who looked very unamuzed.  
"And where have you been?" Mrs. Lenore asked in a snarky tone.  
Jackie shook her head "It's complicated." She responded.  
Mrs. Lenore sighed heavily "Very well, go warm up." She said, walking away from Jackie.  
Jackie exacerbated as she turned towards the practice bar where she could feel the eyes of the other dancers' watching her and judging her quietly.  
"Nevermind them!" she told herself as she walked off towards the backstage area.  
She watched as her 'friends' stood in a circle talking, every now and then looking back at Jackie, who was beginning to get irritated; her mind telling her they were talking bad about her.  
In Jackie's mind, whispers only meant gossiping and back stabbing.  
Jackie pulled off her beam and walked towards her friends, who playfully adjusted their leotards and turned to Jackie.  
"What?" she asked sternly.  
Hannah, another dance shrugged her shoulders "Nothing, just wondering where you went off to last night." She said, the other dancers nodding in agreement.  
Jackie nodded "In all honesty, I can't remember. I woke up in my bed this morning." She said.  
Mary sighed "Did you sleep with that guy?" she asked.  
Jackie scuffed "No. I was fully dressed when I woke up this morning."   
The girls nodded, Mary was about to ask another question when Mrs. Lenore clapped her hands to get everybody's attention.  
"Alright ladies, lets get in position!" she said.   
Jackie eye balled the girls as she got into her position with her co-worker who stood behind her; she could tell this day was going to be long and harsh.

 

Jackie sat up from the toilet as Bruce stood behind her, waiting to be finished.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders, her head resting against the toilet bowl as she reached to flush before sliding onto the cold tile floor and stared at the ceiling.  
Bruce looked down at her "Where were you last night, for starters?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
Jackie groaned "I went out with a couple of girls from the studio." She mumbled.  
Bruce cocked an eye brow "Out?" he asked cautiously.  
"Out, as in a dance club." Jackie said, beginning to get annoyed.  
Bruce gasped as he sat next to her on the floor "Oh my god, Jackie. You can't be doing that." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.  
Jackie sighed as she pushed her hair away from her neck "Well I did it. And I do regret it." She said.  
Bruce sighed "Good, I guess. So are you ready for dinner?" he asked her.  
Jackie was silent for a moment "I don't think I'm going to move for the rest of the night." She admitted.  
"You've got to eat." He said.  
Jackie huffed "Why, because I'm 'eating for two' as it were?" she remarked.  
Bruce nodded "Yeah, and Alfred will be on your case about it until you eat something!" he remarked, finally standing up.  
"Besides," he went on to say "It's your favorite for dinner tonight." He said before leaving the bathroom.   
Jackie sighed as she thought about what Bruce had just said "Crap." She responded.

 

"Everything's looking really good, Jackie." The doctor said as they looked at the new ultrasound.   
Jackie smiled as she looked at her growing fetus when the doctor cleared her throat "A little over three months, how much longer until you officially hit the stage?" she asked.  
"Three weeks." Jackie said, getting an excited chill down her spine.  
The doctor smiled as she helped Jackie up from the bed "So how is everything" she asked, handing her several tissues.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "It's been interesting. I can't wait for this all to be over." She admitted.  
The doctor patted Jackie's thigh "One day at a time, my dear." She said, standing up from her chair.  
Jackie nodded "Well thanks. I'm glad things are going smoothly." She said, throwing the tissues away before getting up off the bed herself.   
The doctor nodded "Just take it easy, don't push yourself!!" she said, leaving the office.  
Jackie nodded, beginning to think to themselves as she began to dress herself into her normal clothes.

 

She glared at her bowl of soup, glaring up to see her sons eating from time to time while Alfred and Bruce eye balled each other to say something to Jackie.  
Alfred turned to Jackie "Everything alright?" he asked.  
"I'm just nervous about the show." Jackie admitted.  
Ben smiled "You'll be amazing mommy!" he said.  
Julian nodded "Yeah, you're an amazing dancer! You'll knock it out of the park." He said.  
Jackie smiled as she took a sip of her soup "Eat your dinner guys." She remarked.   
"Are we going to see your performance?" Julian asked.  
Bruce chuckled "Of course! We're all going to go and support your mother in three weeks." He said.  
Jackie smiled "And you're going to give me lots and lots of flowers!!" she said with a chuckle.  
Ben laughed "Can I give you Roses?" he asked.  
Alfred smiled "We'll give her whatever we can find…and throw them on stage!" he said.  
Jackie smiled as she began to enjoy her soup, smiling at her sons who began to entertain themselves as they finished their dinners; Jackie assured herself that the next three weeks were going to be the best.


	21. One Week Left

"JONATHAN!" Jackie screeched as she shot up in her bed, another nightmare for the fourth night in a row.  
It was a week until show time and Jackie was beginning to crack under the pressure; she forgot entirely of her pregnancy as she began to focus more and more on perfecting her routine.  
Jackie pushed her hair away from her face as she pushed the sheets away from her body and she got out of bed and left her bedroom; going downstairs into the living room.  
The cool air of the living room relieved Jackie's sticky skin as she sat on the couch while propping her feet up onto the coffee table.  
Jackie turned gently to a shadow "Don't you have your own house?" she asked gently.  
Claw smirked "My job is to serve you, even if that means just sitting next to you." He said, moving out of the shadow.  
Jackie smiled as she adjusted on the couch "What did you and Jonathan talk about?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "Well, he had moments of free time, right?"   
"Yeah."  
"And you were his right hand, right?"  
"Right."  
Jackie smiled "So what did you two talk about?" he asked.  
Claw thought for a moment "You. The boys. Your future." He spoke softly.  
"Really?" she asked with a smile.  
Claw nodded "He hated leaving you. He always talked about your goddamn ballet outfit…he thought you were hot in a tutu!" he said in his rough voice.  
Jackie laughed, trying to keep quiet as the rest of the house slept "Oh my god!" she said with a small chuckle.  
Claw sighed "But I wish I could tell you that I'm here just to play watch dog, but I'm not." He admitted.  
Jackie lost her smile and glared at Claw "What, now?" she asked.  
"Killer Croc has requested your presence." Claw said.  
Jackie sighed "It's like two in the morning; what does he want with me??" she asked.  
Claw shrugged his shoulders "Don't know. Go get dressed and I'll call the boys." He said, pushing himself off the couch.  
Jackie sighed as she slowly got off the couch and shuffled back up the stairs to get ready.

 

Jackie walked through the sewer water with her cronies, the echoes of water dripping and feet colliding with the water.  
"Waylon?" Jackie called gently, still walking along the trail.  
A grumble echoed through the sewer, the men and woman stopped where they stood while the men behind Claw prepared their guns to attack.  
Jackie looked around for shadows, but nothing as she cleared her throat "Waylon?" she called out again.  
"I can smell their fear…" they heard echo.  
Jackie looked around the sewer, listening out for movement when the cronies gasped right as Jackie felt a scaly hand take her by her throat and face her towards him.  
She attempted to breathe, grasping and clawing at Killer Croc's hand as he simply glared her down with his cold and fearful eyes.  
"You…" he simply spoke.  
Killer Croc dropped Jackie to her feet, Jackie gaped for air as Claw helped her back up as Killer Croc sneered.  
"Do they know you're with child? You reek of hormones!" Killer Croc remarked.  
Jackie coughed as she looked up at Waylon Jones, placing a supporting hand on her hip "What do you want, Waylon?" she asked.  
Killer Croc tossed a small box at Jackie, who caught it swiftly; she glanced at Killer Croc before opening up the small box to find a key.  
Jackie looked up confused "What is this?" she asked.  
Killer Croc huffed gently "I don't know. But it has your name on it." He said.  
Jackie looked at the key, flipping it over to have her name carved along the side of the key; she looked up at Killer Croc and smiled gently.  
"Thank you." She spoke softly.  
"Is this all?" she asked.  
The croc huffed as he walked away, colliding with the sewer walls as he disappeared into the dark shadows.  
Jackie sighed as she put the box into her pocket "Alright, lets move out." She muttered, walking her way out of the sewer.

 

Claw pulled up to Wayne Manor, putting the car in park as he turned to Jackie "Are you really pregnant?" he asked.  
Jackie glared at Claw "It's none of your business." She said coldly, turning away for a moment.  
"Yes, I am." She responded a few moments later; then unbuckling her seat belt.  
"If you tell anybody, you'll be dust. Pass it on." She said before exiting the car and walking her way to the front door.  
Claw huffed as he watched her enter the Manor, he licked his upper lip as he pulled away from the drive way.

 

Jackie moaned as the hot water hit her skin, the smell of the sewers had attached itself to her skin and she couldn't wait to lather herself with shower gel.  
It was early, nearly 5 in the morning; and Jackie knew that she would never go back to sleep, not after what happened with Croc.  
She stood under the water for a second as she thought, wondering what the key was for and how she was going to find the lock for it.  
'Maybe I should ask Ed?' Jackie told herself as she shook the thought away; she still couldn't trust Ed Nigma like she could, she knew he was up to something or knew something that was important; yet she knew he'd never tell her.  
Jackie rubbed her face down with water as she grabbed her acne wash; she let her mind wander to the show that was now in less than a week.  
She could feel goose bumps on her skin as she thought of herself dancing in front of nearly the entire city of Gotham.  
The show would last two weeks and then that would be that; Jackie could begin focusing on the baby. The baby.  
Jackie sighed as she thought about it again; she had to prepare another room in the house, starting thinking about clothes and a crib.  
It only made her worry, yet angry at the same time as she thought more about it; she rubbed her face down with acne was as she began calculating her next move with the key, her performance, and the new life growing in her womb.


	22. Showtime

Jackie rushed around the house as she gathered her things, talking to herself as she ran back and forth between the living room and the kitchen.  
"Mom?" Julian asked, following her around the house, trying to get her attention.  
Jackie turned around, letting Julian run into her "What, Julian?" she asked, looking down at her oldest.  
Julian handed his mother her music box with a smile, Jackie took a moment to smile as she took the box and opened it; listening to the song as she did.  
"You can put it in your dressing room!" Julian remarked.  
Jackie giggled "Oh, I will!" she said giving her oldest a hug "Now go get ready, I'll try and see you there!" she remarked, finally putting her things together.  
Alfred came down the stairs "Forgetting something?" he asked, handing Jackie her Pointe ballet shoes.   
She gasped "Oh my god!" she said, taking the shoes and throwing them in her bag.  
"Alright, better get going!" Bruce said, rushing down the stairs.  
Jackie smiled "I'm trying to." She said.  
Bruce nodded as he kissed her temple "Good luck! I'm gonna go learn how to tie a tie!" he said, walking away.  
Jackie sighed as she turned back to Alfred, who helped her with her bag "Breathe, love! You're going to be fine." He told her.  
"I know. I'm just nervous." She said.  
Alfred smirked "You're about to dance the ballet of a lifetime—if you weren't nervous, then I'd be worried!" he said, kissing her forehead before patting her shoulders.  
"We'll see you later." He said, opening the front door and guiding Jackie out.

 

Jackie looked herself over in the mirror, she was beginning to hyperventilate as she realized that this was all happening; and that her dream was finally coming true.  
There came a knock at her dressing room door.  
"Yes?" she asked, turning around to face the door.  
Mrs. Lenore smiled as she entered the dressing room "How are you doing?" she asked.  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders "I don't think I can do this!" she said, beginning to stand up from her seat.  
Mrs. Lenore smiled as she sat Jackie back down in the chair "No! You can do this! You've worked so hard for this!" she said, then turning to her table to see the music box resting next to the mirror.  
The instructor opened the box and watched as the porcelain dancer turned as the tune of Swan Lake filled the room.  
Jackie calmed down as she listened to the tune, her breathing slowed as she closed her eyes and began to become the Swan Queen slowly.  
"You've got this." Mrs. Lenore whispered "It's in the palm of your hands." She spoke again, looking Jackie in the mirror.  
Mrs. Lenore pushed a strand of hair away from Jackie's face "You are Queen." She said, then walking out of the dressing room.  
Jackie smiled as she looked herself over before sliding her make up closer to her and began applying it. 

 

Jackie waited backstage; she closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips as she did.  
She opened her eyes and looked around the backstage area as she watched the other dancers prep and her co-dancers nearly shaking with nerves; just like she was.  
A stage hand came up behind Jackie and gently touched her back "Alright, we go on in five minutes." He whispered to her gently.  
Jackie turned to him and smiled "Okay." She muttered.   
Mary rushed up behind Jackie and squealed "Are you going to pass out, cause I'm about to pass out!?" she asked.  
Jackie smiled "I don't know. I’m so nervous." She remarked.  
Mary then grabbed Jackie's hand as they both looked through the side of the curtain to see how big the audience was.  
They gasped as they looked at the packed house, Jackie looked around when she finally saw Julian and Ben sitting in the front row, unable to sit still as excitement filled their faces.  
"Oh my god, there are my boys!" she sighed, softly pointing at her family; with Alfred and Bruce sitting on either side of them  
Mary smiled "Aww, they're so cute!" she said, before looking around the balcony "Hey, it's Ed Nigma." She said.  
Jackie turned to Mary "Where?" she asked.  
"Up in the balcony!" she said, guiding Jackie with her finger when she saw the tall yet scrawny man in a green suit lean over and talk to the person next to him.  
Jackie cocked an eye brow "Who's he talking to?" Jackie asked gently.  
Mary shrugged her shoulders "I don't know." She said softly.  
"Alright, ladies! We start in one minute!" the stage producers announced.  
Mary and Jackie turned to each other, when Mary smiled "Alright, one fan girl jump on the count of three, alright?"  
The dancers counted down to three before jumping up and down like a bunch of 16-year old girls before Mary let go and rushed away as Jackie adjusted her dress and wig, making sure that every was secure and in place for the quick change.  
Jackie could feel her head spin with the thought of how she was going to be able to pull it all off; but she could no longer think as the orchestra began to play.  
She closed her eyes as she took another deep breathe, listening to the music as she waited for her cue; and when she was ready, there she went.  
Jackie couldn't believe how light she felt as she danced across the stage with a naïve smile on her face, she finally let herself go as she continued to dance until Von Rothbart came out from his cave.  
She began to dance against her co-dancer as they moved closer and closer together before the music hit a note, and the fellow dancer tossed her into the air.  
Jackie picked up the pace of her dancing as she tried to keep up with her dance until he pushed her into the cave.  
The ballerina quickly pulled off her wig and pulled off her dress that covered her corset as a fellow dancer pulled up her tutu just in time to throw herself back onto the stage.  
The audience cheered as she began to dance again, her back towards the audience as Von Rothbart gently followed her until the lights dimmed and the curtains closed, when they both reached the end of the stage.  
The two dancers turned to each other and high fived as they giggled and smiled at each other, giving each other a nod of approval before departing where Jackie could get a drink of water and watch the first act in peace.

 

It was a long and excruciating two hours before Jackie made her bow with the rest of the ballet, she returned to her dressing room with adrenaline leaving her body and a tiresome feeling entering.  
Jackie hummed the Swan Lake tune as she opened and closed the door, looking up to her vanity to see a large vase of Lilies waiting for her.  
She lost her breathe as she walked towards her vanity and looked at the Lilies; White throughout with pink on the inside, and yet there was only one person who would give her Lilies after a performance.  
Jackie grabbed the card in the bundle and pulled it from the envelope to read the letter "You did wonderful tonight, I love you." Was all it said, no name or initials.  
She placed the card on the table and huffed, her mind rushing with thoughts when her cell phone went off.  
Jackie grabbed her purse and went hunting for her purse when she finally found it and looked at the number to see Bruce was calling her.  
"Hi." She said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Hey, we're out back waiting for you…" Bruce said.  
Jackie sighed "Oh…oh, um…listen, Bruce; I'm gonna be awhile, and it's really cold outside. So why don't you just take the boys home and I'll meet you at the house, alright?" she said with honest disappointment.  
Bruce sighed, Jackie could tell he was upset as Bruce finally spoke "Okay, then we'll see you when we get home." He said before hanging up the phone.  
Jackie sighed, hanging up her phone as well before tossing it back in her purse then guiding her attention back to the flowers in front of her.  
She glared at the flowers for a long time, going through every possible conclusion before her mind decided that this was a practical joke by the infamous Edward Nigma.  
When she looked up at the closest clock it had been an hour since the show was officially over; Jackie couldn't believe nobody had knocked on her dressing room door during that time.  
Jackie sighed as she grabbed her clothes and changed out of her White Swan costume, she couldn't help but admit that she was beginning to sweat and was having a hard time breathing when she finally took everything off. 

 

She walked up the front door of Wayne Manor, she noticed Ed's car parked close to the house as she made her way up the stairs, her gym bag on her shoulder as she pulled it close to her body.  
Jackie opened the front door and closed it gently, dropping her gym bag to the floor when she turned to her right to see Alfred's' golf clubs next to the door.  
"Jackie, is that you?" she heard Alfred ask off in the distance.  
Jackie grabbed a random golf club and held it close to her as Alfred left the kitchen to greet Jackie "There you are! We were starting to get worried about you." He remarked.  
"Where is he?" Jackie muttered as she looked at Alfred blankly.  
Alfred cocked an eye brow "Where is who?" he asked.  
"Don't play that game with me, Alfred. Where is he?" Jackie asked again.  
Alfred sighed "He's in the kitchen wi—"  
Jackie walked by Alfred as she entered the kitchen where the boys, Bruce, and Ed were resting around the isle, having a warm snack.  
Ed smiled, glancing over at the golf club before looked back up at Jackie "Hi." He simply said.  
Jackie swung the golf club at him, Ed fell off his seat and landed on the floor; Jackie took another swing and hit his leg, causing Ed to yell out at pain.  
Alfred and Bruce gasped, before Bruce grabbed Julian and Ben and pulled them out of the kitchen "Alfred, take the boys upstairs!" he commanded.  
Jackie huffed as she looked down at Ed "You think it's funny??" she asked "You think that's hilarious!?" she asked rhetorically before she hit the same leg.  
"What are you talking about!?" Ed asked her.  
Jackie squealed "THE LILIES!!" she screamed, attempted to hit the other leg before Ed pushed away from her on the tile floor.  
Ed shook his head "I didn't put those flowers there!" Ed yelled, beginning to crawl away from Jackie.  
"Yeah, right Edward! The only person who used to give me Lilies is dead!" she yelled.  
Ed shook his head "No, he's not!" he remarked.  
"Yes, he is! Jonathan is dead!" Jackie said.  
Ed shook his head again "No! I swear to God, he's alive!" he proclaimed.  
Jackie huffed as she looked at Ed, there was nothing but truth in his face as he shielded himself from Jackie and her rage.  
"Where is he?" she whispered.  
Ed sighed as she looked at her "He's at the house, waiting." He spoke gently.  
Jackie dropped the golf club on the floor, then grabbing her car keys from her cardigan pocket and backed away from The Riddler slowly.  
"I'll finish you later!" she responded, turning around and running out of the Manor.  
Bruce looked inside the kitchen to see Nigma nearly nothing but a shell of a man on the floor before he walked up to Ed and bent down to gently help Ed off the ground.  
"Are you alright?" he asked Ed as he helped him to a chair.  
Ed nodded "Well, she took that better than expected." He said sarcastically.  
Bruce sighed "Are you going to explain to me this entire situation?" he asked.  
"You gonna give me a beer?" Ed asked.


	23. The End

Jackie nearly slammed the car door as she walked up the drive way and up the stairs of her front porch; she grabbed for the door knob to notice that it was fixed.  
She hummed as she opened the door and entered her home, accidentally slamming the door as she leaned behind it and casually tossed her keys into the key bowl.  
Jackie turned away from the table that the key bowl was resting on and saw Crane by the bedroom door; Jackie lost her breath as she made eye contact with her husband.  
Crane was in raggedy clothes; a sleeve on his suit was coming undone, his hair was a mess, he had unmanaged scruff, and there was a crack in his reading glasses.  
"Oh my god." Jackie whispered to herself.  
Crane walked towards her then stopped at the couch, giving Jackie her space as she sighed heavily.  
"Are you real?" Jackie asked.  
"Yeah." Jonathan spoke softly.  
"Were you always real?" she asked.  
Crane simply nodded as he looked at his wife.  
Jackie began to tear up "Why did you do this to me?" she asked, beginning to cry.  
Crane pouted "Oh, baby." He said, walking to her, taking her close as she continued to cry.  
Jackie held him close as she waited for his answer; he stroked her hair as he smelt it; enjoying her scent for the first time in awhile.  
"I had to protect you." He told her.  
Jackie pulled away from the hug and looked up at him "Why?" she asked.   
Crane sighed "Because…I changed my mind, that night. But I knew that Penguin and Ra's wouldn't accept that; so to protect you and the boys from retaliation, I killed myself." He told her.  
Jackie sighed "You didn't have to leave me in the dark about it." She said.  
"The less you knew…" he said, trailing off.   
Jackie nodded as she stroked his scruff; she couldn't help but giggle as she admired his salt and pepper scruff that was growing on his face.  
She smiled as she looked up at his hair and noticed more grays in his hair than from the last time she saw him; Jackie looked her husband in the eye and leaned in to kiss him.  
Crane took her by her hips and pushed her against the door as he continued to kiss her, his tongue moving down her throat as he began to peel layers of clothes off of her.  
Jackie gasped for air as Jonathan roughly pulled off her cardigan and tossed it on the floor; he looked her deeply into her blue eyes before attacking her mouth with another kiss.  
She grabbed his jacket and pulled it off his body and letting it fall to the floor as she pulled herself closer to his body as he guided the both of them to their bedroom.  
Jackie proceeded to unbutton his shirt when he ran into the coffee table "Ouch." He muttered, pulling away from the kiss.  
Crane looked down at her for a second, watching her unbutton his shirt and pull it off his skin; before she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor.  
Jackie leaned in for another kiss as she reached for his glasses and dropped them on the floor, now guiding them to the bedroom where she began to unbutton her jeans and let them drop to her knees as they made their way into their bedroom.  
Crane gave her butt a nice squeeze as she moved on to his pants, unbuckling his belt and pants simultaneously as they dropped to his ankles before he stepped out of them.  
He pushed her onto the bed, pulling her jeans off and over her shoes before taking her boots off as well as her socks.  
Jackie giggled, she felt goose bumps forming on her skin from the chill in the bedroom; she looked up at her husband as he took off his shoes and socks, now leaning against her body to kiss her.  
In all the excitement, Jackie thought of the millions of things she wanted to tell him, however one thought forced her to push him away for a second.  
"What?" Crane asked her.  
Jackie stroked his wrist as he stroked her face "I slept with Ed." She told him with guilt instilled in her voice.  
"I know." He said gently, kissing her again.  
Jackie sighed, letting it go for a second as she held onto her husband, touching every inch of him as Crane pushed her deeper into the bed.   
Crane took off his boxers and threw them across the room before he gently let his fingers touch her hip bone before he slid off her undies and tossed them next to his boxers.   
Jackie let a shallow breathe out as she held onto her husbands' neck as she rubbed up against his shaft.  
Crane moaned out loud as he pushed his wife against the bed and positioned her legs behind him before he entered her; Jackie gasped loudly in ecstasy as she held onto her husband.  
He looked at her with pure lust, to touch her and worship her for the first time in months only made his urge more intense as he thrusted in and out of her with all his force.  
Jackie caught a moan in her throat as her mouth was left agape as she looked up at her husband; Crane began a rhythm as he looked down at his wife, Jackie stroked his face as she leaned in to kiss him.  
"Give it to me!" she moaned, trying to remain as close as possible to her husband.  
Crane groaned as he thrusted into her once again, engulfing her breast into his mouth as he let his tongue circle her nipple.  
Jackie gasped as her fingers ran through his hair, giving him a scalp massage before he raised his back up to her, passionately kissing her as he continued to thrust in and out of her with all his might.  
"I missed you." Crane moaned.  
Jackie smiled as she looked up at him before she rolled him over, now on top as she had Crane sit up against the head board; she grinded up against him as she held onto his shoulders.   
Crane held onto Jackie's hips as she continued to grind as he began to thrust his hips upward to still give Jackie pleasure.  
Jackie moaned as she enjoyed the pleasure, Crane smiled as he flips Jackie over onto the pillow, moving his hand to her clip and massaging her as he continued to thrust.  
"Oh god." Jackie moaned, holding onto Crane's shoulders.  
Crane continued his pace and tasks as he watched his wife in blissful pleasure, he groaned as he watched her let out of soft moan; her hair falling out of her bun as a few strands of hair touched her clavicle, giving Crane a new sensation.   
"Oh god, Jonathan." Jackie moaned, her grasp on his shoulders getting tighter as she closed her eyes.   
Crane watched her expressions, feeling her walls tighten around his still rock hard erection as he continued to thrust into his wife, still rubbing her clit at the same time when she grabbed a hold of the head frame.  
Jackie moaned loudly as she rode out her orgasm, Crane was sure the entire cul-de-sac could hear her as he began to get rough with his wife as he continued to listen to her orgasm.  
"Jonathan…oh god, baby!" Jackie remarked, letting her hands comb through his hair once again as Crane tried to keep the focus on her.  
Jackie leaned up to Jonathan as her fingers continued to work their magic, kissing him gently as he began to lose himself; the massage was giving him intense pleasure when he groaned, feeling himself about to cum.  
"I'm gonna cum." Crane announced, continuing to thrust.  
Jackie smiled "C'mon baby, cum!" she taunted him.  
Crane's thrust began to get fuller as he finally tensed up as he came, groaning loudly before letting his head rest on Jackie's chest like he always used to.  
Jackie moaned gently as she laid under her husband, stroking his back gently; she knew it gave him chills.  
Crane gently rolled off his wife and laid next to her, lacing her fingers with his as he held her hand.  
"So I have to tell you something." Jackie said gently, turning to her husband.  
"Can it wait?" he asked her.  
Jackie rolled to her side and shook her head "No." she said.  
Jonathan smiled "Okay, then what is it?" he said, turning to her.  
Jackie smiled as she looked at her husband "I’m pregnant." She said.  
Crane shot up in bed and looked at her "Are you kidding me?" he asked.  
Jackie looked at Crane scared; the tone of his voice alarmed her as she sat up in bed as well.  
"No. I'm…I'm four months." Jackie said gently, grabbing the sheets to prepare and run if this conversation went south.  
Crane thought for a moment before he smiled, pouncing on his wife as he kissed her passionately "I hope we have a girl this time!" he told her.  
Jackie laughed "Yeah, me too." She said gently.  
"Maybe we can talk about that name we were considering when you were pregnant with Ben." He suggested to her.  
Jackie nodded "Yeah, we can!" she said.   
Crane smiled as he kissed her again "What if we have another boy?" he asked her.  
Jackie giggled "I throw myself off the Gotham Bridge." She said.  
"No! No…lets not. How about…Siegfried?" he asked her.  
Jackie laughed "From Swan Lake? No!" she said.  
Crane smiled "Okay…how about…Bruce?" he suggested.  
"Alfred Bruce Crane?" Jackie asked.  
Crane thought for a moment "…A-B-C? Maybe not." He said.  
Jackie smiled "Well, it's okay. We've got five more months to figure it out." She said.  
Crane smiled "Yeah. We do." He told her, beginning to kiss her passionately before he positioned himself on top of her.  
Jackie giggled "Oh, ok." She remarked, leaning towards the nightstand lamp to turn it off.


End file.
